Devil Aboard Le Diable Embarqué
by kibbsforever
Summary: L'équipe du NCIS est envoyée enquêter à bord d'un sous-marin américain en mission secrète de pistage d'un sous-marin russe.


**Devil Aboard - Le Diable Embarqué**  
  
_Crossover NCIS / Le sous-marin de l'apocalypse_

**Auteur :** Kibbs

Vous pouvez aussi trouver cette fic sur le forum NCIS français de Parden à l'adresse suivante : http:mathieu.berthalay.free.fr/ncis/forum/viewtopic.php?t120/

**Rating :** PG-13  
  
**Genre :** Action/Aventure/Romance  
  
**Pairing :** Gibbs/Kate  
  
**Disclaimers :** Les personnages du NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais c'est comme ça. Le personnage de Michael "Patch" Pacino et celui de Richard Donchez sont la propriété de Michael DiMercurio, écrivain du _"Sous-Marin de l'Apocalypse"_. Le _Devilfish_ est son invention.  
  
**Résumé :** _L'équipe du NCIS doit enquêter à bord d'un sous-marin américain en mission top secrète de pistage d'un sous-marin russe._

**Etat-Major de COMSUBLANT**

**Norfolk, Virginie**

Richard Donchez, accoudé à un vieux meuble jouxtant la fenêtre, regardait Norfolk s'animer alors que les premières lueurs du jour faisaient leur apparition. Au sixième étage de cet imposant bâtiment du nord-ouest de la ville, l'Amiral, qui avait été nommé COMSUBLANT (Amiral commandant les sous-marins de l'Atlantique) il y a de cela quelques années déjà, évoluait dans un vaste bureau où les murs parlaient d'eux-mêmes : une quantité impressionnante de photos de sous-marins les tapissaient, et Donchez, les yeux perdus dans le vague, pensait avec regrets aux belles années en mer, ce à quoi il avait dû renoncer en quittant le service actif pour le bureau. Il se demandait aussi ce que Mikey pouvait bien éprouver en ce moment même, dans les profondeurs du Pacifique. Etait-il conscient de sa chance d'être aux commandes du sous-marin le plus exemplaire de la marine des Etats-Unis ? Michael "Patch" Pacino, qu'il surnommait affectueusement Mikey, était le fils d'un vieil ami sous-marinier tragiquement disparu en mer ; son fils, alors midship à Annapolis, avait décidé de suivre ses traces et, à bientôt 40 ans, il faisait la fierté de la marine américaine. Peu conventionnel, ce jeune commandant avait néanmoins le sens du devoir et connaissait son équipage mieux que quiconque à bord, ce qui lui valait la confiance et l'admiration de tous.

_« Son père serait si fier »_, pensa Donchez.

A ce moment, ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bureau. La ligne protégée. Il se hâta d'attraper le combiné.

« Amiral Donchez à l'appareil.

- Amiral, nous venons de recevoir un message flash du _Devilfish_. Il est classifié top secret et est adressé à COMSUBLANT.

- J'arrive tout de suite, lieutenant ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était au sous-sol n4 du bâtiment, dans le local radio, et prenait connaissance du message.

_FLASH_

_532048 HKLF_

_Flash flash flash flash_

_De : USS Devilfish SSN-666_

_Pour : COMSUBLANT, Norfolk VA_

_Objet : Devil Aboard_

_TOP SECRET – THUNDERBOLT_

_Réservé COMSUBLANT – Réservé COMSUBLANT_

_1. Le Second Anthony K. Kellogg a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Tout indique un meurtre._

_2. Attendons ordres relatifs à la continuité ou l'arrêt de la mission. _

_3. Signé : Commandant Michael Pacino. _

_« Bon sang, _pensa Donchez, _qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? »._

« Lieutenant, dit-il à l'officier radio, renvoyez un message réservé commandant au _Devilfish_, vous leur dites de poursuivre la mission en attendant un ordre contraire. Je répète : _Poursuivez la mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre_. Ensuite, vous me contactez CINCLANT (Commandant en chef des forces de l'Atlantique) et le Président ».

**Domicile de Leroy Jethro Gibbs**

**Washington, District of Columbia**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs travaillait le bois dans son sous-sol quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, posée sur un meuble non loin de lui. 5 heures du matin.

_Ca sent l'enquête_, pensa-t-il.

« Allô ? Gibbs.

- Jethro, ici Tom Morrow. On a un énorme problème. Toi et ton équipe, vous avez une heure pour vous rendre à la base militaire de la ville. Je n'en sais guère plus mais ça a l'air très sérieux, les ordres viennent de CINCLANT et du Président. Je te laisse contacter DiNozzo, Todd et le docteur Mallard.

- Et Abby ?

- Elle reste à DC ; on m'a juste demandé la présence d'enquêteurs et d'un médecin légiste, l'équipe la plus réduite possible. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ».

D'un geste, Gibbs attrapa sa veste, son téléphone, sa montre et ses clés, puis sortit précipitamment avant de monter dans sa voiture et démarrer. Il appuya sur la touche mémoire n1 de son portable.

« Agent spécial Caitlin Todd, répondit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

- Kate, c'est Gibbs. Je te réveille ?

- Non.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais, pourtant.

Un petit silence, puis :

- Gibbs, tu m'as appelée pour savoir si tu me réveillais ou tu as des raisons plus convaincantes ?

Ignorant son sarcasme, il reprit :

- Habille-toi, si tu ne l'es pas.

Il se frappa le front du poing en pensant à ce qu'il venait juste de dire et aux images qui se formaient dans son esprit à cette pensée.

- On a une affaire. Je te veux au bureau.

- Maintenant ?

- Non, hier. Appelle Dinozzo, je préviens Ducky ».

Il raccrocha.

Kate Todd et Tony Dinozzo roulaient depuis cinq minutes en direction du siège du NCIS à Washington. Kate lança un énième regard excédé au conducteur.

« Tony, est-ce que tu vas te décider à appuyer sur l'accélérateur, oui ou non ?

Le jeune agent prit un air faussement offensé.

- Kate ! Quid des limitations de vitesse, hein ? Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as récemment reproché de rouler trop vite... Puis j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger ce matin, sache que j'étais en extrêmement, mmhhh, bonne, compagnie, et...

- Tony, ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as entendu Gibbs : il nous veut là-bas pour hier !

- Hier, on y était là-bas, remarqua-t-il malicieusement. Ok ok », soupira-t-il en avisant le regard exaspéré de Kate.

Il leva la main en signe de reddition. Puis il écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur, faisant faire un bond en avant à la voiture.

« Tony... commença Kate d'une voix menaçante.

- Quoi ? Il prit l'air le plus innocent qu'il put, tout en évitant de la regarder. J'obéis à tes ordres ! ».

La jeune femme renonça à argumenter avec lui.

Un bolide déboucha au coin de l'avenue où était implanté le NCIS. Gibbs et Ducky faisaient les cents pas devant le bâtiment ; le premier n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil agacés à sa montre, un gobelet fumant à la main.

Enfin, Tony stoppa dans un crissement de pneu et sortit.

« DiNozzo, où est K...

- Je suis là, Gibbs, coupa la jeune femme ».

Ledit Gibbs, les cheveux encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude, fronça les sourcils.

« Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne dormais pas... ».

Kate leva des yeux surpris sur lui. Que fallait-il comprendre ? Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Gibbs, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle précipitamment. DiNozzo est passé me prendre parce que...

- Pas le temps pour des explications, la coupa-t-il sans même la regarder. Prenez vos affaires et on y va, il nous reste 31 minutes pour rejoindre la base aérienne.

- Mais boss, la base est à l'autre bout de la ville !

- Tais-toi et obéis, DiNozzo », commanda Gibbs en jetant son gobelet vide dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Six minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la voiture de Gibbs, lancée à une allure impressionnante dans les rues encore désertes de Washington.

« Euh... Gibbs, hésita Kate, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais... euh... ralentir un peu ?

- Ah ah ! s'écria Tony avec triomphe. Tu me demandes d'accélérer, tu veux que Gibbs ralentisse, c'est donc que tu as plus confiance en ma conduite extraordinairement souple et précise ! Boss, va falloir...

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! ».

Enfin, ils atteignirent la base, où deux militaires en uniforme les attendaient.

« Agent spécial Gibbs ? Lieutenant Duffy. Nous avons ordre de vous amener à Norfolk. Ce sont vos agents ? » ajouta-t-il en avisant Kate, Tony et Ducky.

Gibbs hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Suivez-moi, messieurs. Madame », fit-il en inclinant la tête en direction de Kate.

Bientôt, les quatre agents investissaient le ciel de Washington à bord d'un avion de transport de l'armée.

**45 minutes plus tard**

**Siège de l'Etat-Major de COMSUBLANT**

**Norfolk, Virginie**

« Amiral Donchez ? Les agents du NCIS sont arrivés.

- Bien, faites-les descendre en salle de briefing ».

Dick Donchez s'y trouvait déjà, un dossier à la main, et il attendit patiemment que les agents du NCIS viennent le rejoindre. Il paraissait très calme, en extérieur. Seul signe de nervosité : le cigare qu'il mâchouillait inlassablement. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Trois hommes et une femme firent leur apparition dans la pièce, et l'Amiral eut un large sourire en reconnaissant l'un d'eux.

« Leroy ! »

Kate et Tony échangèrent un regard interloqué, et Tony articula silencieusement, incrédule : _« Leroy ??? »_.

« Dick, le salua sobrement Gibbs.

- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Ducky.

- En effet, répondit l'Amiral Donchez, nous nous sommes rencontrés quand Leroy était encore dans l'armée.

- Je croyais que les sous-mariniers et les surfaciers ne pouvaient pas se blairer, souffla Tony à Kate, tous deux un peu en retrait derrière Gibbs et Ducky.

- Tony, Gibbs était dans les Marine's, pas dans la Marine ».

Le jeune agent eut une moue dubitative.

« Pourquoi on est là, Dick ? demanda Gibbs.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Tout ce que je vais vous dire ici est classé top secret, rien ne devra sortir de cette pièce, prévint-il en regardant tour à tour chaque agent.

- Oh oh, on devrait le dire à McGee alors, sourit Tony, comme ça on devrait le tuer après ! »

Gibbs lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

« DiNozzo... gronda-t-il.

- Oui, Leroy ? » répondit le jeune agent avec un sourire encore plus large. Mais l'expression de son supérieur lui fit ravaler son rictus.

Kate, elle, réprima un sourire et se re-concentra rapidement sur la conversation principale.

L'Amiral Donchez fit apparaître sur son écran plasma la photo d'un sous-marin.

« Je vous présente _l'USS Devilfish_, coque SSN-666, ce qui explique son nom. C'est Michael qui l'a baptisé.

- Oh, le vilain poisson ! chuchota Tony en aparté, juste assez fort pour que Kate l'entende.

- Il s'agit d'un SNA – sous-marin nucléaire d'attaque – de type _Piranha_. Il déplace 4500 tonnes, mesure 88 mètres de long et fait 9,6 mètres de diamètre. Ce bébé à propulsion nucléaire est dirigé par le commandant Michael Pacino, un excellent officier. Il y a deux semaines, le _Devilfish _a pris la mer pour une mission top secrète.

Donchez fit apparaître une carte du Pacifique sur l'écran.

- Il a pour ordre de trouver un nouveau sous-marin russe, le _Vladivostok_, SNLE – sous-marin nucléaire lanceur d'engins – de typa _Oméga_. Il doit le pister suffisamment longtemps pour enregistrer sa signature acoustique afin que nos appareils puissent l'identifier et le reconnaître dans le futur. Le tout sans se faire détecter. Ceci est une pratique plutôt courante, ajouta-t-il en avisant les sourcils froncés de Kate et Tony.

Le _Vladivostok_ a été repéré par un SOSUS – antennes sonar passives mouillées au fond de l'océan – qui, elles, sont totalement confidentielles et illégales. Il se trouverait actuellement dans un rayon de 10000 mètres autour de ce point, dit-il en désignant une croix sur la carte, à environ 6000 nautiques de la côte Est de la Russie.

- Si cela se passe dans le Pacifique, demanda Gibbs, pourquoi est-ce COMSUBLANT et non COMSUBPAC (Amiral commandant les sous-marins du Pacifique) et CINCPAC (Commandant en chef des forces du Pacifique)qui s'en occupe ?

- Il aurait en effet été plus logique qu'un sous-marin rattaché à COMSUBPAC soit chargé de la mission. D'autant plus qu'ils ont des SNA de type _Los Angeles_, tel le _Seawolf_, qui sont censés être plus performants que nos vieux _Piranha_. Cependant, l'équipage du _Devilfish_ est celui qui nous satisfait le plus, et de loin. Michael est un excellent Commandant, et étant donné le caractère délicat de cette mission, il nous fallait ce que nous avions de mieux. Or, le _Devilfish_ dépend de l'Etat-Major de COMSUBLANT, il est parti de la base navale de Norfolk, par la baie de Chesapeake, et malgré qu'il se trouve maintenant dans le Pacifique, j'en ai gardé le contrôle.

- Euh, c'est... intéressant tout ça, fit remarquer Tony, mais quel rapport avec le NCIS ? Enfin, c'est juste une question !

- J'y viens, Agent DiNozzo. Ce matin, nous avons reçu un message flash, c'est-à-dire un message du plus haut degré d'urgence, en provenance de _l'USS Devilfish_. Le Commandant en Second Anthony Kellogg a été assassiné.

- Je parie qu'il a brûlé dans un four, sourit Tony en se penchant vers Kate, afin qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Oui, j'ai lu quelque part que le Dr Kellogg avait inventé les _Kelloggs Corn Flakes _en oubliant des grains de maïs dans le four !

- DiNozzo, fit Kate, interloquée. Tu sais lire autre chose que des magazines pornographiques ?

Tony resta bouche bée, et elle enfonça le clou :

- Non, moi tu vois, je dirais plutôt qu'ils se sont trompés d'Antony. Ils auraient pu rendre un service à l'Humanité en te choisissant toi au lieu de ce pauvre gars ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire affecté.

Pendant ce temps, l'Amiral Donchez continuait son exposé sous l'oreille attentive de Gibbs.

« Vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons stopper la mission maintenant, elle a été minutieusement programmée et préparée depuis des mois. Néanmoins, cet... imprévu est plus que suspect dans ces circonstances, et nous avons besoin de savoir au plus vite ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous et votre équipe allez vous rendre à bord du _Devilfish_.

Il se tourna vers Kate.

- Agent Todd, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une femme dans le groupe, cela peut poser certains problèmes à bord de nos sous-marins, qui ne sont pas équipés. Néanmoins, maintenant que vous êtes en possession d'informations strictement confidentielles, comprenez que pour des questions de sécurité nationale, nous n'avons d'autre choix que de vous envoyer à bord. Est-ce que vous avez des objections ?

- Non, Amiral, aucune.

Elle jeta un regard à Gibbs, qui lui rendit avant d'ajouter :

- Elle est déjà montée à bord d'un sous-marin.

Une pause.

- Elle sait même ce qu'est une remontée d'urgence ».

A ces mots, il lui sourit d'un air entendu, et elle baissa les yeux, rougissante. Tony, lui, fronça les sourcils.

Quant à Ducky, il demanda :

« Et comment allons-nous nous rendre à bord de ce sous-marin ?

- Suivez-moi, on vous expliquera tout en vol ».

**USS Devilfish**

**Océan Pacifique**

Pacino se tenait debout au PCNO (Poste Central Navigation-Opérations), surveillant les évolutions de son bâtiment en attendant les ordres de COMSUBLANT. Le PCNO, noyau dur du sous-marin, cerveau incontesté, était divisé en deux parties : d'un côté le Central, d'où étaient contrôlées la plongée et la sécurité du sous-marin, puis le Central-Opération ou CO, où le commandant trouvait parfaitement sa place, puisque c'était d'ici qu'il devait mener son bâtiment au combat. A cette heure, le commandant aurait dû être de repos dans sa cabine, en prévision des dures et longues journées à venir où il n'aurait probablement pas le temps de se coucher. Mais le meurtre de son Second l'avait ébranlé. Plus encore l'ébranlait le fait que le coupable soit forcément à bord, un des membres de l'équipage, cet équipage qu'il connaissait si bien et dont il était si fier. Il en était à s'interroger sur ses coéquipiers quand l'interphone grésilla.

« CO de radio, nous recevons un message ELF sur l'antenne-cadre ».

Les messages ELF constituaient le seul moyen pour l'extérieur de faire parvenir un message à un sous-marin en plongée. En l'occurrence, l'immersion du _Devilfish_ – mesurée à partir de la quille du sous-marin – était de 174 mètres.

« PC de radio, ici CO. Quels sont les ordres ?

- On nous demande de reprendre la vue, Commandant.

- Bien reçu ».

Cette pratique était courante : les ondes à basse fréquence ELF étant très longues à parvenir aux sous-marins, un court message leur demandait de remonter à l'immersion périscopique afin qu'un satellite puisse ensuite leur délivrer le véritable message.

« Central, stoppez. Immersion 17 mètres, assiette 15. Vitesse 5 nœuds ».

Il fallut quelques minutes à la lourde machinerie du _Devilfish_ pour remonter à l'immersion demandée. Enfin, l'officier de quart put hisser le périscope et faire un tour d'horizon pour vérifier que la mer était vide. Puis ils hissèrent l'antenne multifonction. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le satellite diffuse le message, ce qui fut chose faite quelques minutes plus tard. Le radio apporta à Pacino une planchette avec un message « Réservé Commandant ».

_FLASH_

_564091 HRZD_

_Flash flash flash flash_

_De : COMSUBLANT, Norfolk VA_

_Pour : USS Devilfish SSN-666_

_Objet : Nouveaux ordres de mission_

_TOP SECRET – THUNDERBOLT _

_Réservé commandant – Réservé commandant_

_1. Les ordres de mission concernant le Vladivostok n'ont pas changé._

_2. Préparez-vous à accueillir quatre nouveaux membres par le SAS de sauvetage._

_3. Restez à l'immersion périscopique pour réception desdits individus. Signalez discrètement votre position à l'aide d'un drapeau._

_4. Bien à toi Mikey. Signé Oncle Dick._

Pacino prit rapidement le contrôle des opérations.

« Jon, dit-il au maître de central, détache le _Star and Stripes_ (Pavillon national américain) et fais hisser _le Jolly Roger_ sur le mât. Elliott, fit-il à l'officier de quart, je prends la vue au périscope ».

Deux minutes plus tard, le _Jolly Roger_ flottait au vent. Le _Jolly Roger_ était l'emblème des pirates et, même si cela contrevenait aux lois de la Marine, Pacino avait pris l'habitude de le hisser fièrement à chaque retour de mission. Un souvenir de son père... Aujourd'hui, ce serait le signe de reconnaissance et de ralliement pour les individus qui devaient embarquer.

Au même moment, un avion-cargo Hercule C-130 survolait les étendues du Pacifique, avec à son bord quatre agents du NCIS. Alors que Gibbs y paraissait tout à fait à son aise, détendu, Kate avait pris une teinte légèrement pâle.

« Tout va bien, Kate ? demanda l'ancien Marines, mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

- Ca ira. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ?

- Oui, Madame, répondit le lieutenant Duffy, qui était chargé de les accompagner jusqu'au sous-marin.

- Hum, j'ai une question, fit Tony. Cet... engin _(Il désigna l'avion)_ ne se pose pas sur l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, Monsieur.

- Ah. Et... une autre question, sans doute très idiote, mais je me demande... : comment allons-nous faire au juste pour rejoindre le sous-marin ?

Gibbs détourna la tête pour cacher la naissance d'un sourire.

- C'est simple, Monsieur : vous allez sauter de l'avion.

- Je l'aurais parié ! s'exclama Tony en tapant un grand coup sur sa jambe.

Puis, avisant Kate :

- Eh Kate, fais pas cette tête ! J'ai déjà sauté en parachute tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, il suffit de...

- Hum ! Excusez-moi Monsieur, reprit le lieutenant, mais je crois que vous m'avez mal compris : vous allez sauter de l'avion, mais vous n'aurez pas de parachute. Nous volerons bas et à une vitesse réduite bien sûr, mais... »

Tony n'écouta même pas la fin de sa phrase, il écarquilla les yeux de terreur et tourna la tête vers Kate, certain de trouver une alliée en la brunette. Cependant, en voyant l'expression de son collègue, cette dernière oublia un instant sa propre stupeur et eut un sourire narquois.

« Ne me dis pas qu'un petit saut de rien du tout te fait peur, Tony ?

- Attends d'y être, Kate, ta tête vaudra le détour !

- Sa tête vaut déjà le détour », fit remarquer Gibbs avec un sourire en coin.

Kate le regarda d'un air étonné, prête à lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, quand Duffy les interrompit :

« Nous arriverons bientôt au point de rendez-vous. Enfilez ces combinaisons de plongée, elles recouvrent tout le corps, y compris le visage. A mon signal, vous sauterez, tous ensemble. Surtout, restez groupés et gardez les bras le long du corps, l'impact risque d'être assez violent étant donné la vitesse. Quand vous aurez rejoint la surface, essayez de repérer le périscope ou le drapeau du _Devilfish_ – enfin, connaissant "Patch" ce sera certainement le _Jolly Roger_ – et nagez jusqu'à proximité. Le _Devilfish_, pour des raisons de discrétion, restera à l'immersion périscopique, il n'est autorisé à faire surface en aucun cas. Vous devrez donc vous enfoncer dans les profondeurs, pas plus de dix à quinze mètres normalement. Nagez jusqu'au milieu du sous-marin, sur sa face dorsale. Juste après le massif, vous trouverez le sas de sauvetage, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. Ouvrez-le, rentrez à l'intérieur, refermez le panneau et frappez deux coups contre la coque. Le personnel de bord est prévenu et se chargera du reste. Des questions ?

- Oui : est-ce qu'on a une chance de s'en sortir vivants ?

- Tony...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le _Jolly Roger_ du _Devilfish_ était en vue, et le lieutenant Duffy fit aligner les quatre agents le long de la large porte de largage de l'avion. Kate était à l'extrémité bâbord, Gibbs à ses côtés. Avant de mettre son masque, il scruta attentivement le visage de la jeune femme et demanda, soucieux :

« Ca va, Katie ? »

Plus de trace de moquerie dans sa voix ; il était réellement inquiet. Il savait qu'elle avait le vertige, Tony et lui l'avaient appris à ses dépens, la faisant sauter du haut d'une plate-forme dans un vieux hangar. Même assurée, elle avait eu peur. Que dire de l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ? Sa gorge se noua en y pensant et, incapable de proférer un seul son, elle ne put qu'hocher légèrement la tête pour essayer de le rassurer.

Il l'observait toujours attentivement quand le lieutenant Duffy commença :

« Attention... »

Ils se mirent tous sur leurs appuis. L'Hercule réduisit sa vitesse et son altitude du mieux qu'il put, puis :

« Sautez ! »

Trois silhouettes semblèrent instantanément tomber dans le vide, mais la quatrième – celle à l'extrême gauche de la porte – eut un instant d'hésitation et bascula environ deux secondes et demie plus tard. A cette vitesse, une telle durée représentait une distance supplémentaire parcourue non négligeable.

La chute avant l'impact fut brève, mais elle leur parut interminable.

Kate Todd eut l'impression que ses membres allaient d'arracher de son corps quand elle heurta la surface de l'océan. Très vite, elle fut submergée par les vagues, et le poids de sa chute l'entraîna dans les profondeurs. Mais son corps se mit peu à peu à remonter et, au bout d'un instant qui lui parut une éternité, oppressée par le liquide salé qui semblait l'étouffer dans son immensité, comme un étau se referme sur sa proie, son visage creva à nouveau la surface. Mais la mer, qui paraissait si belle de haut, était agitée et elle se dressait, menaçante, devant elle, semblant engager un combat, comme un monstre tranquille qu'on aurait soudainement dérangé dans son long et profond sommeil. Dans cette partie du globe où elle était reine, la nature reprenait ses droits sur l'Homme. Ballottée en tous sens par la houle, sa vision en était obstruée, et tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait distinguer, c'était l'eau, l'eau qui l'entourait de toute part, l'eau à perte de vue, avec un bout de ciel gris, comme si lui aussi avait deviné que son esprit s'assombrissait. Une eau hostile, sûre de gagner son combat contre cet être humain qui avait osé s'aventurer en son sein, petit point à la dérive dans le flot infini des vagues maîtresses. Un instant de pure panique submergea la jeune femme et, dans sa solitude, elle se força à respirer calmement à travers son masque à oxygène. Etre méthodique. Qu'était-il advenu des autres ? Où étaient-ils passés ? Elle devait se trouver à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'eux et, sans vision, avec le bruit assourdissant de la houle, elle n'avait aucune chance des les apercevoir ou de les entendre. Elle mourrait seule au milieu de cette immensité glacée. D'ailleurs, le froid commençait déjà à engourdir ses membres à travers sa combinaison. Elle avait l'impression aussi que son cerveau marchait au ralenti, qu'il refusait de lui obéir, et des images d'elle petite apprenant à nager assaillirent son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne nageuse, et un violent sentiment d'injustice mâtiné d'impuissance la prit à la gorge.

Alors que la panique reprenait le dessus, prête à la terrasser, elle sentit une main saisir solidement son poignet. Dans des gestes désordonnés, elle essaya de se retourner, mais une vague déferla sur elle à cet instant précis, et elle commença à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs. Néanmoins, la main la tenait toujours aussi fermement, et elle la força à refaire surface. Alors, tandis qu'elle se débattait encore avec les caprices de l'océan, la main glissa autoritairement de son bras à sa taille, et la personne à qui elle appartenait l'attira un instant contre elle. Puis la main reprit sa place sur le poignet de la jeune femme. Mais le geste, destiné à l'apaiser, même si bref, avec suffi à lui faire recouvrir un peu de son sang-froid, et Kate suivit la silhouette sous l'eau, la main toujours bien accrochée à son poignet. Elle s'y cramponnait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, traçant la route pour elle – mais où cette route les mènerait-ils ?

Elle aperçut à travers son masque deux autres silhouettes qui les rejoignirent et, ensemble, ils amorcèrent la descente vers le _Devilfish_. Les minutes leur parurent des heures, avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin le haut du long bâtiment. Par chance, ils se trouvaient à peu près au niveau du massif, et ils n'eurent que quelques mètres à parcourir dans les eaux de plus en plus troubles avec la profondeur, avant de trouver le panneau d'accès au sas de sauvetage. Avec l'aide d'un des deux autres agents, celui qui tenait Kate tourna le volant du panneau de sa main libre, son autre main toujours solidement enroulée autour du poignet de la jeune femme. Quand le sas s'ouvrit, Kate relâcha un soupir qu'elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir, puis tous quatre pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et refermèrent le panneau, ainsi qu'on le leur avait indiqué. Le sas était rempli d'eau de mer, mais après que l'un d'eux eût – comme convenu – frappé deux coups contre la paroi, l'eau commença à se vider. A ce moment-là, et seulement à ce moment-là, la main lâcha le poignet de Kate et, malgré la combinaison, cette chaleur sur son bras lui manqua instantanément.

Bientôt, le sas fut vide, et un second panneau, donnant dans le sous-marin cette fois-ci, s'ouvrit. Des mains se tendirent pour les aider à monter à bord. Les masques les empêchaient de voir leurs visages, mais tout le monde avait l'air en bonne santé.

« Messieurs, bienvenue à bord de _l'USS Devilfish_. Je suis le capitaine Jackson, maître de central. Je vais vous conduire dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous changer, avant de passer voir le commandant ».

Ils le suivirent dans les coursives, jusqu'à une pièce qui devait être le Carré des officiers, désert à cette heure.

« Voilà, je vous laisse, rejoignez-moi "dehors" quand vous aurez terminé ».

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Kate, sourit Tony qui venait d'enlever la cagoule de sa combinaison et se passait la main dans des cheveux ébouriffés, on dirait que l'ami Jackson n'est pas au courant qu'il y a une femme parmi nous. On va pouvoir te voir en sous-vêtements ? Mmhh, qui sait, peut-être aurai-je une chance d'apercevoir ce fameux tatouage...

- DiNozzo, la ferme et retourne-toi ».

La voix de Gibbs, même si autoritaire, avait légèrement tremblé.

« Ok boss, ok... ».

Et chacun se changea dans son coin, en silence. Kate ne pouvait retenir un léger frémissement parcourir son corps, résultat de la peur rétrospective qu'elle éprouvait en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Heureusement que cette main l'avait agrippée, lui insufflant l'énergie nécessaire pour se battre et survivre. A qui appartenait-elle ? Elle releva la tête et son regard accrocha violemment celui de Gibbs un quart de seconde, avant que celui-ci ne détourne le regard ailleurs. Mais ce court instant lui avait fait entr'apercevoir plus de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lire dans ses yeux depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui. Un regard intense, d'un bleu perçant, mais qui exprimait tellement de... douleur. Un regard ébranlé, comme s'il venait juste de comprendre quelque chose qui, quelque part en lui, lui faisait mal. Son cœur se serra face à cette constatation qu'elle ne comprit pas, et elle ne s'en trouva que plus perdue encore.

Tout en reboutonnant sa braguette, Tony reprit :

« Alors, sympa cette petite plongée, non ? Ducky et moi sommes tombés juste à côté, il a failli m'assommer !

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

- On a eu peur pour toi à un moment Kate, on ne te trouvait pas. Heureusement que Gibbs est parti à ta recherche et t'a...

- DiNozzo, dernier avertissement » gronda Gibbs.

Et sa voix avait comme une intonation de supplication.

Kate fixa intensément son supérieur, quelque chose n'allait pas et elle voulait savoir quoi, mais – sciemment ou non, elle n'aurait su le dire – il se refusa à croiser son regard. Que ne voulait-il donc pas qu'elle y lise ?

Enfin, après un _"Les aventures commencent"_, Tony ouvrit la porte et sortit, Ducky sur ses talons. Et, alors que Gibbs allait leur emboîter le pas, Kate le retint, posant une main hésitante sur son avant-bras dénudé. Elle le sentit se raidir à se contact.

« Gibbs »

Il ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de rester debout, immobile, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux plissés fixés sur un point à l'opposé d'elle. Mais elle pouvait dire d'après son attitude qu'il lui donnait toute son attention, et elle essaya de cacher son trouble face à cette façon d'agir qui ne ressemblait guère à Gibbs.

« Merci », dit-elle simplement, accroissant insensiblement la pression sur son bras.

Elle le sentit se détendre sous ses doigts, et il resta encore un instant immobile, toujours sans la regarder, avant de hocher imperceptiblement la tête et de sortir.

Elle mit quelques instants avant de réagir et de sortir à son tour.

Les quatre agents du NCIS, accompagnés du capitaine Jackson, débouchèrent au PCNO, Gibbs en tête.

« Commandant Pacino ? demanda-t-il en avisant un quarantenaire dont la poitrine gauche de l'uniforme était recouverte de médailles.

Il acquiesça.

- Agent Spécial Jethro Gibbs, NCIS.

Pacino haussa un sourcil, avant de serrer la main de l'agent.

- COMSUBLANT nous envoie le NCIS ? Par le sas de sauvetage ? Sans entraînement ? Vous n'avez pas eu trop de difficultés ?

Instinctivement, Gibbs jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kate, avant de répondre :

- Nous sommes là, c'est le principal.

- Alors bienvenue à bord, Agent Gibbs. Qui sont... ?

Il désigna les trois autres agents d'un geste de la main. Gibbs les présenta tour à tour, regardant successivement chacun de ses agents.

- Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de commander un sous-marin, sourit Tony.

- Oh, heureusement que cela est resté un rêve, soupira Ducky.

- Voici notre médecin légiste, le Docteur Donald Mallard.

La poignée de main fut chaleureuse.

- Et voici l'agent Caitlin Todd », termina Gibbs en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Son regard avait repris cette expression indéchiffrable, impassible ; son visage était redevenu inexpressif, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Le Gibbs qu'elle connaissait était de retour, mais elle ne savait pas s'il y avait lieu de s'en féliciter. Plus perplexe que jamais, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et d'attraper la main que le commandant Pacino lui tendait, lui souriant d'un air d'excuse.

« Bon, maintenant que les liens de franche camaraderie sont établis, vous pourrez peut-être nous expliquer la situation, Commandant Pacino, reprit Gibbs, peu amène.

Pacino le dévisagea un instant avant de commencer :

- Le commandant en second Anthony K. Kellogg a été retrouvé assassiné, ce matin.

- Oui, merci, ça, nous le savions déjà. Mais encore ?

- Qui a découvert le corps ? interrogea Kate pour lui donner un endroit par où commencer.

- Koblinski, l'officier radio. Le Second a été découvert dans son local. Il était environ 4h55 du matin, heure de la côte Est des Etats-Unis.

Gibbs jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran qui affichait les heures en fonction des différents fuseaux horaires. Il devait être près de 17 heures à Washington, désormais.

- Vous vous trouviez ici, Commandant ?

- Bien sûr, Agent Gibbs. Je dirigeais mon sous-marin.

- Quelles étaient les personnes présentes avec vous au PCNO durant ce quart ?

Pacino réfléchit quelques secondes, puis désigna les deux "pilotes" du sous-marin.

- Il y avait aussi le maître de central Jackson et le CGO Mackaay.

- Aucun n'est sorti, même pour quelques secondes ?

- Aucun.

- Très bien. Nous voudrions voir le local radio, s'il vous plaît.

- Un instant. Jon, prends la direction du bâtiment, j'accompagne ces messieurs ».

Puis tous cinq sortirent du PCNO. Ils passèrent devant un premier local que Pacino leur décrit comme étant le local sonar, puis juste après ils atteignirent le local radio, où un jeune officier travaillait, dos à eux.

« Red ? » appela Pacino.

Le jeune officier se retourna et se leva d'un bond, se mettant au garde-à-vous jusqu'à ce que Pacino lui signifie de se détendre. Grand, mince, ce jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts mais rebelles ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Le visage assez poupin mais néanmoins gracieux, il avait quelque chose de maladroit dans son attitude, et c'en était curieusement touchant. Kate lui sourit pour essayer de le mettre à l'aise.

« Red ? demanda Tony, fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, Monsieur, l'équipage me surnomme ainsi. Ils disent que je... rougis facilement.

Sur ce, il regarda Kate en rougissant légèrement, répondant timidement à son sourire. Tony observa alternativement l'un et l'autre, avant de jeter nonchalamment :

- Oh, j'avais pensé à autre chose, pour _"Raide"_... Mais votre vrai nom est...

Il feuilleta frénétiquement la liste de l'équipage qui lui avait été remise à Norfolk avant le décollage.

- ... Mikhaïl Koblinski, c'est ça ?

- En effet, Monsieur. Mais le _"kh"_ se prononce _"r"_ et non _"k"_.

- Tony, soupira Kate, tu n'as donc jamais entendu parler de Mikhaïl Gorbatchev ?

Tony haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Mikhaïl qui ? »

Kate et Gibbs échangèrent un regard exaspéré, puis levèrent les yeux au ciel, d'un air de dire : _« Ce n'est pas possible, comment a-t-il pu atterrir au NCIS ? »_.

Gibbs reprit très vite son professionnalisme et demanda, après avoir étudié le jeune homme :

« Lieutenant Koblinski, c'est vous qui avez découvert le corps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt.

- J'étais de quart ce matin, et j'ai dû m'absenter un instant. Avant d'être Second, le capitaine Kellogg avait occupé un poste de radio, et il a proposé de me remplacer le temps qu'il faudrait. Quand je suis revenu, il gisait là, par terre, allongé dans son sang. Il était mort. J'ai immédiatement prévenu le Commandant.

- Lieutenant Koblinski, pourquoi avez-vous dû quitter le local radio ? Un officier de quart n'est-il pas censé tenir son poste à tout prix ?

Le jeune homme rougit violemment, comme pris en faute.

- C'est exact, Monsieur, mais, euh..., c'est idiot mais j'avais renversé mon café sur moi. Vous savez, nous buvons beaucoup de café pour...

- Je comprends, lieutenant, coupa Gibbs, alors que les trois autres échangeaient des regards complices, ravalant leur sourire à l'évocation de la boisson bien-aimée de leur supérieur.

- Bref, je suis retourné dans mes quartiers et je me suis changé. En revenant, j'ai croisé l'officier ASM et nous avons discuté un peu. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais le capitaine Kellogg m'avait assuré qu'il prenait la relève et m'avait conseillé de prendre mon temps. Vous savez, le capitaine était quelqu'un de très attentionné envers l'équipage, et ce qui lui est arrivé nous bouleverse tous, nous...

- Merci lieutenant, ça ira comme ça.

Ledit lieutenant baissa la tête, honteux, et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Ducky demanda :

- Mon ami, où est passé le corps ?

Ce fut Pacino qui répondit.

- J'ai donné l'ordre à Koblinski et Taylor de le transporter dans la chambre froide, nous ne pouvions le laisser là toute la journée, nous avons une mission à mener, et autant que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions qui soient.

- Peut-être, mais vous avez sûrement fait disparaître des traces essentielles, réprimanda Gibbs. Et ne l'oubliez pas, nous aussi, nous avons une mission à mener : trouver l'assassin.

Pacino haussa les épaules :

- Nous avons pensé que la chambre froide était la moins mauvaise des solutions, elle permettait de conserver le corps dans un état... acceptable, et comme nous ne savions pas si et quand on allait nous envoyer du monde...

- On peut voir ça comme ça, reconnut Ducky, soucieux de calmer le jeu. D'un autre côté, des éléments comme l'heure de la mort seront plus difficiles à déterminer.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, Ducky, intervint Kate. Le lieutenant Koblinski _(Elle lui sourit)_ vient de nous dire qu'il n'avait quitté le local radio qu'une dizaine de minutes, même en discutant. Cela nous donne une heure approximative de décès comprise entre 4h45 et 4h55 du matin ».

Le lieutenant Koblinski lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance et elle le lui rendit volontiers. Gibbs les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés, puis reporta son attention sur Pacino.

« Commandant, pouvez-vous nous conduire près du corps ?

Il acquiesça.

- Suivez-moi ».

La cafeteria se trouvait être à l'étage inférieur. Gibbs et Ducky emboîtèrent le pas à Pacino, Tony et Kate légèrement en retrait derrière eux.

« Kate, je ne savais pas que le lieutenant Koblinski était ton type d'hommes.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de lui sourire !

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'indigné. Kate eut un sourire indulgent.

- Tony, vois-tu, ce n'est pas parce que je souris à un homme que je veux le mettre dans mon lit, tout le monde n'a pas le même état d'esprit que toi. Regarde, parfois je te souris, non ? Tiens, il m'arrive même de sourire à Gibbs ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tu veux mettre Gibbs dans ton lit ?! »

Le jeune agent avait haussé la voix pour marquer son incrédulité. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds et stoppa net.

Gibbs et Ducky se retournèrent, et Gibbs, qui avait suivi toute la conversation, sourit d'un air amusé, alors que Kate, prenant exemple sur Koblinski quelques minutes plus tôt, se mit à rougir violemment.

« Kate ? pressa Gibbs, un air légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

- Non mais je rêve ! Pourquoi ai-je choisi ce métier, hein ? Ducky, comment fais-tu pour les supporter depuis si longtemps ? »

Ledit Ducky se contenta de sourire, et tous reprirent la marche vers les cuisines.

« Le sujet est un individu masculin de race blanche d'un quarantaine d'années, apparemment en bonne santé – excepté le fait qu'il soit mort bien sûr. La mort a, semble-t-il, été causée par un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Du bon travail, si je puis dire. Ce me rappelle un cas que j'ai eu il y a une dizaine d'années, un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge qui avait été assassiné par son chirurgien de beau-frère...

- Ducky, il n'y a pas de chirurgien à bord du sous-marin, soupira Gibbs après avoir échangé un regard éloquent avec Tony.

- Il n'empêche que le beau-frère en question...

- Ducky, quel genre de couteau ?

- Du genre petite lame, couteau de poche. Mais le geste a été précis.

Pacino intervint :

- Chaque membre de l'équipage en possède un, voire deux. Je crains qu'il vous soit difficile de tirer des conclusions à partir de ça.

- A moins qu'on ne retrouve le couteau, répondit pensivement Gibbs. Kate, Tony, vous me fouillez le sous-marin de fond en comble : je veux que chaque millimètre carré de ce bâtiment soit passé au peigne fin, il nous faut impérativement ce couteau.

- Gibbs, protesta Kate, comment veux-tu que nous trouvions un...

- Kate ! Il la fixa un instant, avant de peser ses mots : Trouve-moi ce foutu couteau, ok ?

- Ok, soupira-t-elle, résignée.

Elle sortit de la chambre froide avec Tony.

- Commandant Pacino, il me faudrait les empreintes digitales de chacun de vos hommes. Est-ce que cela est organisable ?

Pacino répondit par l'affirmative.

- Ducky, je te laisse avec le corps ».

Kate et Tony en étaient à inspecter la partie inférieure du sous-marin. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le poste torpilles, où un officier s'affairait, visiblement de fort méchante humeur. Néanmoins, quand il aperçut les agents du NCIS, son visage s'éclaira, et il s'avança vers eux.

« Sam Morrison pour vous servir, se présenta-t-il en leur tendant la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils la serrèrent de bon cœur.

- Agents Caitlin Todd et Anthony DiNozzo. Vous êtes l'officier ASM (Anti Sous-Marins) ?

- Yep ! Je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit ?

- Eh Torp', arrête de draguer ! fit l'un de ses collègues.

- Torp' ? demanda Tony.

- Oui, reprit ledit collègue, Torp' pour Torpedo, Sam est lui-même une véritable torpille ambulante !

- Eh bien... Torp', sourit Tony, nous ne vous retenons pas plus longtemps, on a une tonne de boulot et notre chef n'est pas commode du tout, alors...

- Votre chef, c'est l'homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux incroyablement bleus ?

Tony se tourna vers Kate, prit un air faussement sérieux et dit :

- Désolé, je ne regarde pas trop les hommes, mais Kate saura certainement vous répondre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, c'est lui. Mais si vous voulez être sûr de le reconnaître, regardez donc s'il a bien un gobelet de café à la main. Ca, je suis sûre que même Tony l'a remarqué ! »

Deux heures plus tard, les deux agents écumaient toujours les fonds de cale du sous-marin, bredouilles.

« Pff, pourquoi Gibbs nous donne-t-il toujours le sale boulot ? ronchonna Tony.

- Parce que c'est le chef, et un chef ça commande. Mais tu ne connaîtras jamais ça, toi, le taquina-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'un chef est censé respecter les règles.

- Tu es médisante, Kate ! J'en respecte au moins une.

- Ah, et on peut savoir laquelle ?

- La numéro 7 !

Son sourire atteignit des sommets.

- Tony, tu...

Elle stoppa net dans sa phrase. Lui, qui continuait à s'affairer dans un coin, n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit :

- J'ai toujours su que j'étais capable de laisser une femme sans voix !

- Tony, ramène-toi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ».

Gibbs était debout au milieu de la cafétéria, à surveiller l'opération de prise d'empreintes, quand Kate et Tony y débouchèrent.

« Boss, on a trouvé quelque chose !

- On ? _Je_, Tony ».

Il lui tira la langue.

Gibbs vint à leur rencontre et prit le sac de scellés des mains de Kate. A l'intérieur, un couteau tâché de sang ne laissait planer aucun doute : c'était celui de l'assassin.

« Avec un peu de chance, il y aura quelques empreintes exploitables dessus, remarqua Gibbs.

Il leva les yeux vers Kate et lui sourit légèrement :

- Bon travail, Kate ».

Celle-ci rougit imperceptiblement et se mordit la lèvre de contentement face au compliment, rare chez son mentor. Tony trouva qu'elle avait la même tête que lorsque Gibbs lui avait dit qu'elle commençait à penser comme un agent du NCIS, au début de leur collaboration. Il prit un air vexé et marmonna :

« Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

- Un problème, DiNozzo ?

- Euh... non, Boss, aucun ! Comment va-t-on faire pour comparer d'éventuelles empreintes sur le couteau avec celles de l'équipage ?

- Bonne question, Tony.

Le jeune agent adressa un sourire de triomphe à Kate.

- ... Mais la réponse n'était pas difficile non plus.

Le sourire s'évanouit.

- Ducky va rentrer à Washington. Il finit quelques prélèvements sur la victime, et il part.

Puis, devant les regards interloqués de Kate et Tony, il expliqua :

- Nous allons remonter à l'immersion périscopique et Ducky va emprunter le même chemin qu'à l'aller ».

A peine une heure plus tard, le médecin légiste était prêt à partir. Enveloppé dans une combinaison de plongée, un énorme sac imperméable contenant les prélèvements et tout autre élément de preuve sur le dos, il avait drôle d'allure.

« Ca va aller, Duck' ? demanda Gibbs, soucieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jethro, je ne suis pas encore à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Et puis ça me fera quelque chose à raconter à Abby en rentrant. Elle doit nous en vouloir de l'avoir laissée seule à Washington.

- Docteur Mallard, intervint Pacino, votre combinaison est équipée d'un canot pneumatique intégré. Quand vous aurez atteint la surface, appuyez sur ce bouton _(Il le lui montra)_ pour le gonfler. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus qu'à attendre les gars de la Navy. Nous venons d'envoyer une bouée SLOT à l'Etat-Major pour leur signaler votre position et votre arrivée. Si, d'ici une heure et demi, vous n'avez pas été repêché, actionnez la balise de détresse qui est dans le canot. Mais tout devrait bien se passer. Allez-y, ne perdez pas de temps : chaque minute qui passe nous rapproche des eaux territoriales russes, et il ne ferait pas bon vous y trouver ».

Sept minutes plus tard, une forme allongée baignait dans les eaux océaniques, remontant lentement vers la surface.

« Boss, où est Kate ?

- A un endroit où tu ne peux pas aller pour elle, DiNozzo.

- Agent Gibbs ?

Les deux agents se retournèrent.

- Je suis le CGO Thomas Mackaay, Tom. On m'a dit que vous me cherchiez ?

- En effet. Le commandant Pacino m'a dit de m'adresser à vous pour tout ce qui est de la logistique...

Et comme le CGO ne semblait pas comprendre, il ajouta :

- Où allons-nous dormir et poser nos affaires ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai messieurs, excusez-moi. Habituellement, mis à part le Commandant et quelques privilégiés parmi les officiers, tout le monde à bord pratique la bannette chaude.

Tony eut l'air soudain plus intéressé.

- C'est-à-dire que trois matelots occupent deux matelas.

- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de femme, souffla Tony pour lui-même.

- Comme l'un au moins est toujours de quart, cela ne pose pas de problèmes. Néanmoins, je devrais pouvoir trouver une solution plus satisfaisante pour vous. A dire vrai, j'ai même la solution idéale.

L'homme, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à tourner autour du pot, un peu comme Ducky quand il racontait ses vieilles histoires, commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Gibbs. Toutefois, celui-ci prit son mal en patience, et il en fut récompensé.

- Deux d'entre vous pourront occuper la cabine du Second, il n'en a plus besoin maintenant.

- En effet, remarqua malicieusement Tony, qui se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de disposer d'un peu d'intimité au milieu de 136 hommes d'équipage.

- Et le dernier pourra dormir avec les autres hommes de l'équipage, il y a une bannette de libre dans la tranche D.

- DiNozzo, tu dormiras avec l'équipage.

- Pourquoi, boss ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Tu viens de le dire : je suis le boss.

- Ca, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, Kate aussi me l'a rappelé. A propos, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Kate qui irait ? Après tout, les absents ont toujours tort !

Son regard était plein d'espoir, avec une lueur de malice.

- Kate est une femme Tony, et...

- Sans blague ? C'est une femme ? Tu l'as remarqué ?

Il fit mine de se taper le front du poing.

- Suis-je bête, bien sûr que tu l'as remarqué : tu n'arrêtes pas de mater son derrière !

- Je ne mate pas le derrière de Kate, DiNozzo.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis puceau !

- Pas très convaincant ça, Tony – personne ne te croira.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu mates le derrière de Kate ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il suivit le CGO jusqu'à ses quartiers.

« Il est parfois exaspérant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Gibbs ?

Kate venait de le rejoindre.

- Tony. Il est parfois exaspérant je disais.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Rien. Rien, Kate. Viens, allons dans notre chambre.

Kate resta immobile, pas très sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- _Notre _chambre ? demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le "notre".

Diable, que ça sonnait bien.

Il lui jeta un regard innocent.

- Quoi ? Je suis si déplaisant que ça ?

Il esquissa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit en baissant la tête, un peu gênée.

- Par là », lui dit-il en désignant un couloir du doigt.

Elle suivit ses directives et emprunta le passage, Gibbs derrière elle. En repensant aux paroles de Tony, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur les fesses de la jeune femme. _Damn Tony_. Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'étriper la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Kate et Gibbs eurent à peine le temps de poser leurs affaires que déjà Tony les rejoignait.

« Kate, j'espère que tu te rends compte que tu es une privilégiée et que tu mesures à sa juste valeur le sacrifice que je consens faire pour toi.

Et, comme Kate levait des sourcils interrogateurs :

- Ah, d'accord, tu ne l'as même pas mise au courant, Gibbs. Eh bien sache que je dors avec tout le reste de l'équipage, sans intimité aucune, pendant que vous vous la coulez douce ici !

- C'est vrai, Gibbs ?

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! s'insurgea Tony.

Gibbs continua de ranger ses affaires comme si de rien n'était.

- Il a prétexté le fait que tu sois une femme. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser seule et sans défense face à une horde de jeunes matelots assoiffés de chair féminine. Mmhh, moi, je rêve d'être le seul homme à bord d'un sous-marin rempli de belles jeunes femmes aux formes avantageuses avides de caresses... _Il fronça les sourcils_. Non, en vérité, soit il veut me punir de quelque chose, soit... _Il remua les sourcils avec éloquence_... il veut te garder pour lui tout seul.

Kate allait rire des insinuations peu fondées de son coéquipier, mais Gibbs ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- DiNozzo, tu vas la fermer à la fin, oui ou non ?

La violence de ses paroles stupéfia Kate comme Tony.

- Huh, boss, je... je plaisantais, s'excusa-t-il piteusement.

Gibbs respira un grand coup, tout en évitant de croiser le regard d'un de ses agents. Il s'en voulait de s'être emporté.

- Assis. Qu'est-ce que l'interrogatoire de l'équipage a donné ?

- Rien, répondit Kate. Personne n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu. Tony et moi avons interrogé tout le personnel de quart, aucun n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit de suspect.

- Même l'officier sonar, un certain Sean Taylor, n'a rien entendu, alors que son local se trouve juste à côté du PC radio. Curieux, non ? renchérit Tony.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Gibbs. L'officier sonar a en permanence un casque sur les oreilles, pour écouter les bruits de la mer.

- Toujours est-il que c'est quand même étonnant que personne n'ait rien vu ni entendu, alors qu'il n'y a pas mal d'allées et venues dans un sous-marin.

- C'est aussi ce qui rend l'enquête difficile, Kate : aucun n'a vraiment d'alibi.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Kate et Gibbs se regardèrent, haussant les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers Tony. Ce dernier se ratatinait comme il pouvait sur sa chaise. L'éclat de colère de Gibbs l'avait rendu presque craintif.

« Je... euh... c'est mon ventre, s'excusa-t-il. On n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin, et je... euh...

Kate se mit à sourire, et Gibbs ne put retenir également un sourire indulgent d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il se leva.

- Allez, on va à la cafétéria ».

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour se faire pardonner auprès du jeune agent.

Kate, Tony et Gibbs firent une apparition remarquée dans la cafétéria : tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Tony adressa un petit geste de la main à la cantonade, avant de la baisser piteusement en se rendant compte que les regards étaient tous fixés sur Kate.

« Tony, souffla Gibbs à travers ses lèvres, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il ne vaut mieux pas que Kate dorme au sein de l'équipage ?

- Faut les comprendre, ces pauvres gars, Gibbs. Tu te rends compte, ne voir aucune femme pendant des mois ? Niet, rien à se mettre sous la dent. Alors forcément, quand quelqu'un comme Kate...

- Hey, _guys_, ça vous dérangerait d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? ».

Les regards la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la deuxième partie de la cafétéria, réservée aux officiers. Néanmoins, à peine y étaient-ils entrés que les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur Kate.

« Les officiers ne sont pas plus disciplinés que les matelots, remarqua Tony.

- Que veux-tu, Tony, ce sont des hommes avant tout, dit joyeusement Kate. Puis elle adressa un sourire en coin aux officiers présents dans la salle.

- Kate ! s'indigna Tony.

- Quoi ? Tu te gênerais toi si c'était des femmes ? Non. Alors j'ai le droit d'en profiter un peu, moi aussi ».

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois agents étaient attablés devant un plateau, Gibbs et Tony d'un côté, Kate en face d'eux. Les officiers semblaient avoir repris leurs conversations d'origine, même si certains regards persistaient dans leur direction.

« Alors Kate, dis-moi...

Tony se pencha vers elle et prit une mine de conspirateur.

- Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ?

- Tony ! soupira Kate. Tu n'arrêtes donc pas une seconde ! En tous cas, moi je n'ai pas besoin de te poser la question, je connais la réponse.

- Détrompe-toi ! répondit Tony avec un air satisfait. En ce moment, je suis libre comme l'air !

- Non ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai – comme qui dirait – du mal à te croire...

- Je te jure ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?... Il n'y a pas de femmes à bord du sous-marin !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Et moi Tony, je suis quoi ?

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Toi, tu n'es pas une femme, tu es Kate. Enfin si, bien sûr que j'ai remarqué que tu étais une femme, s'embrouilla-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa poitrine, mais tu es Kate. Tu vois ?

Il jeta un regard impuissant à Gibbs.

- Gibbs, aide-moi ! Dis-lui qu'elle est une femme, mais que pour nous elle n'en est pas une, enfin si, mais... Aide-moi, Gibbs !

Ledit Gibbs regarda DiNozzo, puis se tourna pour étudier Kate. Elle se sentit passer aux rayons X sous son regard insistant, qui la déshabilla des pieds à la tête. Elle commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur son siège, gênée, fixant son regard n'importe où sauf sur l'homme aux cheveux argent.

- Excusez-moi.

Gibbs fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par un officier d'une trentaine d'années qui se tenait debout devant leur table, le regard résolument posé sur Kate.

- Est-ce que vous voulez venir manger à notre table, Madame ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant une table où deux autres officiers étaient déjà installés.

Tony leva la main, la paume grande ouverte :

- Laissez tomber mon pauvre gars, le lieutenant Koblinski est plus le genre de l'Agent Todd.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, répondit-elle sans même jeter un regard à Tony.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Gibbs, qui observait la scène sans broncher. Reportant son attention sur le jeune homme téméraire, elle lui sourit et reprit :

- Ce serait avec plaisir, Monsieur...

- Quarter. Kevin Quarter. Je suis l'ingénieur de quart.

- En voilà un qui porte bien son nom, grommela Tony.

- Enchantée, Kévin, le salua Kate, passant outre la remarque de Tony. Elle se leva et attrapa son plateau. Puis tous deux partirent rejoindre la table que Quarter avait indiquée tout à l'heure.

Tony tenait toujours à la main sa cuillère pleine, à mi-hauteur entre le plateau et sa bouche entr'ouverte. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de surprise.

- Huh, Boss, est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que je viens de voir ? Kate draguait ce...

- Tais-toi et mange, DiNozzo ! ».

Quand Kate rejoignit Tony et Gibbs dans la chambre du Second – qui leur servait de QG – ceux-ci avaient déjà quitté la cafétéria depuis une bonne heure. Elle adressa un sourire radieux aux deux hommes.

« Eh bien, on dirait que ce... repas s'est bien passé, constata Tony.

- Excellemment bien passé, le taquina-t-elle.

- Kate ! Tout ce que ces gars veulent, c'est te sauter ! Je le sais, je suis un homme, et...

- Tu veux me sauter, DiNozzo ?

- Non ! Il ne put garder son sérieux plus longtemps : Enfin, si c'est si gentiment proposé...

Kate éclata de rire et Gibbs se racla la gorge.

- Quand vous aurez fini vos... enfantillages, on pourra peut-être en revenir à l'enquête ?

- Relax boss, on a le droit de plaisanter de temps en temps.

- Pas si tu veux garder ton job, DiNozzo, répliqua Gibbs, pince-sans-rire.

- Tu ne vas pas me virer pour...

- Je plaisantais, Tony, répondit Gibbs avec la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de jouer un mauvais tour.

Le jeune agent se renfrogna.

- Bon, Kate, Tony et moi étions en train de dire que l'on trouvait étrange le fait que personne n'ait rien vu. Si on écoutait l'équipage, tout était parfait, solidarité maximale, le Capitaine Kellogg était aimé de tous et...

- Justement non ! coupa Kate. Si Tony m'avait laissé parler en arrivant _(Elle lui jeta un regard sévère)_, il aurait su que j'avais du nouveau. Pendant que je mangeais avec l'ingénieur Quarter, je n'ai pas chômé. J'ai discuté avec les trois hommes et l'un d'eux, le chef de PCP (Poste de Conduite Propulsion), un certain William Trelawney...

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi dingue que la vieille chouette qui porte ce nom dans Harry Potter !

- Tu as lu Harry Potter, Tony ? s'étonna Kate.

Il eut un sourire vainqueur.

- Non, j'ai vu les films.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bref, Trelawney a fait allusion à une dispute entre Kellogg et le chef-mécanicien, Ron Stabber.

- Dans la famille Potter, je demande le petit Ronnie, ironisa Tony.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard noir.

- A-t-il donné des précisions ?

- Tu penses bien que je lui en ai demandées !

- Et il a répondu ?

- Oui, Tony, il a répondu.

- Oh oh ! Tu lui as fait miroiter quoi en échange ? Un baiser ?

- Alors, cette dispute ? coupa Gibbs.

- Eh bien figure-toi que le chef-mécanicien Stabber était le petit ami de la fille de Kellogg, ce qui n'était pas du goût de ce dernier : Stabber est plutôt le genre impulsif et bagarreur.

- Oh non, pitié, supplia Tony. Ne me sortez pas une histoire à l'eau de rose pour justifier le meurtre. Je croyais qu'au moins à bord d'un sous-marin on pourrait éviter la rengaine du crime passionnel.

- Etait ? demanda Gibbs en haussant un sourcil, ignorant la réflexion de Tony.

- Oui, d'après Will, Kellogg avait interdit à Stabber de revoir sa fille. Stabber s'est peut-être disputé avec Kellogg et ça s'est mal passé, non ?

- Laisse tomber, intervint Tony en feuilletant son calepin de notes. Stabber... Stabber... Oui, c'est bien ça ! Je l'ai interrogé ce matin, comme tous les hommes du compartiment machines, et à l'heure du crime il y était. Une vingtaine de personnes pourront aisément le confirmer.

- Il n'aurait pas pu s'éclipser sans que quelqu'un le remarque ?

- M'étonnerait, il dirige toute l'équipe de mécaniciens, ils s'en seraient forcément rendu compte. Non, moi, reprit Tony avec un air de conspirateur, je parie plutôt pour la thèse du terrorisme.

- Tu regardes trop de films à la TV, Tony, se lamenta Kate.

- Non, pas forcément. Ecoute ça : Mikhaïl Koblinski, c'est un nom russe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tony, ne commence pas ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un nom russe que...

- Attends Kate, laisse-moi finir. Il a des origines russes, donc.

- Ca pourrait être un nom polonais, DiNozzo, remarqua calmement Gibbs.

- Non, j'ai vérifié dans son dossier. Son grand-père était russe.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça prouve ?

- J'y viens, Kate, j'y viens. La mission du _Devilfish_ est de pister un sous-marin russe pour découvrir sa signature acoustique. Et si Koblinski était un agent infiltré ? Il a pu vouloir utiliser le local radio – rien de plus facile pour lui – pour faire passer un message à ses "compatriotes", afin que le _Vladivostok_ nous détecte avant que nous ne le repérions. Sauf que le Second, qui avait peut-être des soupçons, l'a surpris, et il n'a eu d'autre choix que de le tuer. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire semblant de trouver le corps, et le tour est joué. Koblinski n'est pas à bord depuis très longtemps, cela fait seulement 6 mois qu'il a été affecté sur le _Devilfish_. Le truc parfait dans son plan, c'est que Pacino lui a ensuite demandé de transporter le corps de Kellogg dans la chambre froide, et du coup ça paraîtra normal de trouver ses empreintes sur la victime, ou des traces de sang sur son uniforme. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

- Tony, tu oublies que le lieutenant Koblinski a été vu vers ses quartiers – c'est-à-dire loin du local radio – par une bonne dizaine de témoins. Morrison a même confirmé avoir discuté cinq petites minutes avec lui, de 4h49 à 4h53. Et il est très précis car il était en train de noter des actions sur le cahier de bord, horaires à l'appui. Ca laisserait à peine une minute à Koblinski pour tuer Kellogg et donner l'alerte, c'est trop court, et il n'aurait pas eu le temps de cacher le couteau là où nous l'avons trouvé.

- Il a pu le cacher plus tard. Et puis qui te dit qu'il n'a pas tué Kellogg _avant_ de sortir, comme ça il le laisse se vider de son sang et revient 10 minutes plus tard, ayant bien pris soin de s'être fait remarquer loin du local radio pour se forger un alibi.

- Ca ne colle pas Tony, il prenait un trop gros risque en laissant la victime seule ; si elle n'était pas tout à fait morte elle aurait pu donner l'alerte. Non, je ne suis pas d'accord.

- C'est parce que tu as un préjugé favorable envers Koblinski, bouda Tony. Tu n'es pas objective. Kellogg était peut-être déjà mort avant qu'il ne parte.

- Tony, est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on te soupçonne de terrorisme ou d'espionnage uniquement parce que tu portes un nom russe ?

- J'ai pas un nom russe.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Italien si tu veux : tu aimerais qu'on te considère comme un mafieux juste pour ça ?

- Gibbs, tu en penses quoi ? demanda le jeune agent.

Celui-ci réfléchit quelques instants, avant de répondre :

- Un agent infiltré russe n'aurait jamais gardé un nom à consonance russe. Ce n'est pas crédible, Tony.

Tony haussa les épaules, agacé.

- Bon, ben c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, je vais me coucher. A demain.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

- Je crois qu'on l'a vexé, constata Kate.

- Pas grave. Il aura déjà oublié demain matin et fera à nouveau le pitre.

- Oui, la nuit porte conseil, dit-on...

Il la regarda.

- On va se coucher ? ».

« Tu veux la couchette du haut ou celle du bas ?

Kate se retourna pour regarder Gibbs lui répondre :

- Peu importe. Prends celle que tu veux.

La jeune femme, vêtue d'un simple t-shirt du NCIS et d'un short, sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de conclure :

- Je prends celle du haut ».

Et elle grimpa sur ladite couchette, fermant le rideau qui lui permettait de s'isoler du reste de la pièce.

Gibbs regarda pensivement le rideau, les yeux dans le vague, avant de s'allonger sur la couchette du bas. Il éteignit la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

« Kate ? appela-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Mmhh ?

- Tu dors ?

- Eh bien... Si je dormais, je ne dors plus.

Il esquissa un sourire, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Ce que DiNozzo a dit sur Koblinski... Même si je ne suis pas convaincu, on ne peut pas le rayer de la liste des suspects comme ça. Alors si tu...

Elle comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

- Relax Gibbs, le lieutenant Koblinski ne m'intéresse pas, pas plus que Quarter d'ailleurs. J'aime juste voir la tête de Tony quand une femme agit envers les hommes exactement comme lui agit avec les femmes.

Elle gloussa.

- C'est la règle numéro combien déjà, de ne pas sortir avec les suspects ?

- Euh... 13 ? tenta-t-il. J'espère que tu n'es pas superstitieuse.

Un silence, puis :

- Au fait Kate, Tony se trompait : tu _es_ une femme.

- Merci, je le savais, plaisanta-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne et son trouble. Mais fais gaffe, là je pourrais invoquer la règle n12 ! »

Il ne répondit pas, et elle sourit dans l'obscurité.

_L'individu marchait sur la pointe des pieds, dans un couloir désert, le long des coursives. Il parcourut quelques centaines de mètres, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, aux aguets. L'inscription « Commandant en Second » y figurait. L'homme enfila des gants, sortit un couteau de sa poche et, tout doucement, tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, sans résistance. Deux respirations régulières, endormies, se mêlaient dans la chaleur de la pièce, et la silhouette s'approcha lentement de la bannette du bas, où un homme aux cheveux gris mal coiffés était assoupi. Il leva la main, le couteau serré entre ses doigts, pour prendre de l'élan, et l'abaissa d'un coup pour frapper._

« BANG ! »

Kate Todd venait de se redresser en sursaut dans son lit, et sa tête heurta violemment le plafond.

« Aïe !

- Kate, ça va ? »

En bas, Gibbs était tranquillement assis sur sa couchette, le rideau ouvert. Douché et rasé, curieusement, il portait un uniforme de sous-marinier. Un grognement lui parvint de la couchette du haut, suivi d'un « Ca ira » maussade. Il esquissa un sourire, qu'il ravala bien vite quand deux jambes nues basculèrent dans le vide. Il déglutit et se força à reporter son attention sur le dossier, en vain. Kate fut bientôt entièrement descendue de son perchoir et, renonçant à se concentrer, il l'observa se frotter la tête avec une grimace.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'étudia attentivement.

- Et toi, ça va ?

Il haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle l'observa encore un instant, avant de soupirer :

- Non, rien. Juste un mauvais rêve. Laisse tomber. Je vais me doucher », ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit de l'eau ruisselant dans la cabine de douche – protégée par un simple rideau – se fit entendre. Gibbs avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur son dossier, et il força son esprit à penser aux choses les plus macabres qu'il ait jamais vues, voulant à tout prix éviter de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière ce rideau de douche.

Tout à coup, le jet stoppa, et il entendit Kate proférer un juron qu'il n'aurait pas osé répéter.

« Un problème, Katie ?

Il l'entendit s'agiter dans la douche, avant de répondre :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Il n'y a plus d'eau !

Gibbs eut un large sourire.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te prévenir... Nous sommes entrés dans les eaux territoriales russes ce matin, et le Commandant a ordonné que le bâtiment passe en mode _"supersilence"_.

- Et alors ? Quel rapport avec mon problème ?

- Eh bien en situation _supersilence_, l'utilisation des douches n'est pas autorisée. Ils ont dû couper l'eau, conclut-il en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire face au burlesque de la situation.

- Génial... commenta Kate d'une voix morne. Et comment je fais moi ?

- Ben... tu sors.

- Gibbs, je suis pleine de savon !

Il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

- J'ai toujours su que les femmes étaient un terrain glissant...

- Fusée rouge, mon Colonel ! Allez Gibbs, aide-moi au lieu de faire ton malin !

Il leva les mains en signe d'impuissance.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Ah, attends, j'ai peut-être de quoi te dépanner !

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une bouteille d'eau.

- C'est ton jour de chance Kate ! Je t'apporte le liquide salvateur.

Il se rapprocha de la douche et tendit la main avec la bouteille dans l'interstice situé entre le mur et le rideau. Il sentit une main savonneuse effleurer la sienne en attrapant le récipient.

- Merci ».

Il resta debout devant le rideau de douche, et il allait ouvrir la bouche pour la prévenir que l'eau risquait d'être un peu fraîche, quand Kate poussa un cri aigu.

« Ah ! C'est froid !

- C'est bon pour la circulation du sang, paraît-il ».

Un « humpfr » menaçant lui répondit. Il retourna à sa couchette, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate sortait de la douche, une serviette fermement enroulée autour de son corps, la couvrant de la poitrine à mi-cuisse.

Gibbs releva la tête pour lui faire un commentaire sur sa mésaventure, mais les mots lui restèrent dans la gorge. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Kate était magnifique, ainsi drapée dans sa serviette, les cheveux mouillés répandant quelques gouttes sur ses épaules. Il suivit du regard le tracé d'une d'elle, qui vint mourir dans son décolleté. Il sentit son corps réagir à cette vision et à tout ce que la serviette cachait encore, et il se força à respirer calmement.

« Tourne-toi et ferme les yeux que je m'habille » ordonna Kate, apparemment inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle provoquait en lui.

Il obéit et, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut raisonnable, demanda :

« Je peux rouvrir les yeux ?

- Oui, c'est bon ».

Il ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension, puis soupira de soulagement. Kate était habillée et, assise sur une chaise, elle était en train de lacer ses chaussures. Soudain, un projectile atterrit à ses pieds. Il s'agissait de deux autres chaussures. Elle leva la tête, les sourcils froncés, vers celui qui les avait lancées. Gibbs l'observait silencieusement depuis le lit, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« C'est quoi ça, Gibbs ?

- Les chaussures à semelles rigides sont interdites durant la période _supersilence_. On doit mettre des espèces de chaussures en semelle de crêpe, répondit-il en lui montrant ses propres pieds qui en étaient munis.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, grommela-t-elle.

Il se leva et ajouta :

- Oh, et j'avais oublié : tu dois aussi enfiler un uniforme de sous-marinier. Je l'ai mis sur ton lit.

Elle stoppa son mouvement et leva un regard incrédule et exaspéré vers lui.

- Gibbs... gronda-t-elle.

- Kate ? répondit-il sur un ton innocent.

Elle désigna la porte du doigt :

- Dehors !

Il ébaucha un sourire.

- Ca tombe bien, j'allais sortir ».

Il avait besoin de "prendre l'air" pour recouvrer entièrement le contrôle de lui-même.

Gibbs était à peine sorti de la chambre que Tony déboucha dans le couloir.

« Hey, boss !

- Salut Tony, répliqua Gibbs d'un ton plat.

Le jeune agent ne s'en formalisa pas, il y était habitué.

- Kate va bien ?

Gibbs eut un rictus sadique.

- Oui, mis à part une douche froide et une tête en compote. Elle est en train de s'habiller.

- Ah. Et... vous avez passé une... _bonne_ nuit ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Sûrement meilleure que la tienne, répondit Gibbs sans se démonter.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Ca, c'est sûr ! On est sans cesse réveillé par les passages des uns et des autres, c'est désagréable. Heureusement, ce matin, avec la situation _supersilence_, ça s'est amélioré un peu : tout le personnel non de quart est consigné dans ses quartiers ».

A ce moment, Kate sortit de la chambre, habillée en uniforme.

« Salut Kate ! Alors, comment c'était la nuit avec Gibbs ?

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Merveilleux, c'est une vraie bête de sexe ! »

Et elle emprunta le couloir sous l'œil médusé de Tony. Gibbs lui emboîta le pas, incapable de réprimer le sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le PCNO baignait dans l'éclairage rouge habituel lors des situations _supersilence_, pour rappeler à l'équipage la nécessité absolue de ne pas faire de bruit. Quand les trois agents y pénétrèrent, le PCNO comptait une petite vingtaine de membres, en train d'effectuer minutieusement les ordres que le Commandant Pacino distribuait sans discontinuer, les yeux rivés sur la DLA (Direction de Lancement des Armes) et le répétiteur sonar.

« Disposez les Mark 50 dans les tubes 1 et 2 et ouvrez les portes extérieures, ordonna-t-il.

- Tubes 1 et 2 chargés, répondit l'officier ASM Morrison.

- Portes extérieures activées, ajouta le maître de central Jackson.

- Euh... vous faites des essais ? demanda Tony, un peu inquiet.

- Non, répondit Pacino. Nous armons les tubes lance-torpilles, on les charge et ouvre les portes extérieures, comme ça, en cas d'attaque, nous sommes parés à riposter. C'est une précaution usuelle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quand nous aurons repéré le sous-marin russe, nous déterminerons ses coordonnées et les transmettrons à la torpille. Il n'y aura plus qu'à actualiser régulièrement les données, puis à pousser vers la droite le commutateur de mise à feu sur la console de lancement pour envoyer l'arme, si besoin est. C'est le rôle de notre officier ASM que d'enclencher la mise à feu.

- Oui, ben espérons qu'il n'ait pas à faire joujou avec la console » répliqua Tony, peu enthousiaste.

**Bureaux du NCIS**

**Washington DC**

« Et Gibbs l'a tirée de là ?

- Oui, et il ne l'a pas lâchée d'une semelle ensuite ».

Ducky et Abby discutaient dans le labo de la scientifique, tout en pratiquant les tests nécessaires.

« Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il y avait entre eux... Gibbs est très secret, mais tu verrais comme Kate parle de lui !

Elle tourna un regard malicieux vers Ducky.

- Et toi, Gibbs ne t'a rien dit ?

- Ah, Abby ! Pour faire parler Jethro de sa vie privée...

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Ca ne marche pas avec moi Ducky ! Tu es le seul à savoir quelques détails de sa vie privée... _Son sourire s'élargit._ Alors, il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Ignorant sa question, Ducky leva l'index.

- J'allais oublier ! Je suis passé devant l'épicerie en arrivant et je t'ai rapporté... ceci !

Il sortit un énorme verre en plastique de son sac, le gobelet rempli de la boisson préférée de la jeune gothique. Elle sauta sur son siège et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, un air gourmand sur les lèvres.

- Merci Ducky, t'es un ange !

Et elle se mit à siroter le liquide sans autre forme de procès.

- Alors, reprit Ducky avec un sourire indulgent, qu'ont donné les analyses du couteau ?

- J'ai réussi à isoler une empreinte exploitable. L'ordinateur est en train de la comparer avec celle des 136 hommes d'équipage. C'est beau le progrès, non ? Bon, ça risque d'être un peu long, mais nous aurons bientôt notre coupable ! ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

- Je descends dans la salle d'autopsie, je vais aller discuter avec ce cher capitaine Kellogg... Appelle-moi quand il y a du nouveau.

- L'autopsie n'a rien donné ?

- Non, rien de bien intéressant. Si ce n'est qu'il a mangé un sauté de veau avec des patates avant de mourir. _Il fronça les sourcils._ Je ne savais pas qu'ils faisaient du sauté de veau à bord d'un sous-marin.

- Pauv' mec, se faire refroidir dans une boîte de conserve sous la mer... Tu m'diras, au moins il était déjà six pieds sous terre ! A tout à l'heure Duck' ! ».

Et elle s'installa encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, une paille à la bouche, les doigts tapant frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier de l'ordinateur où le dernier jeu vidéo en lice occupait toute son attention, au rythme d'une musique barbare diffusée dans toute la pièce.

Elle y était encore quand un _"bip !bip !"_ derrière elle l'avertit que l'ordinateur de travail venait de terminer ses recherches. Elle se retourna pour voir un énorme _"positive"_ vert clignoter sur l'écran.

« Yes ! » s'exclama-t-elle en ayant un geste de triomphe avec le poing.

Elle saisit le téléphone.

« Ducky ? J'ai le coupable ».

**USS Devilfish**

**Océan Pacifique**

« Mais comment comptez-vous détecter un sous-marin dont vous ne connaissez pas la signature et pour lequel votre mission est justement de l'identifier pour pouvoir le détecter ensuite ? questionna Tony, perdu.

- Nous avons réglé les caractéristiques d'un _Akula_ sur les consoles sonar, cela devrait suffire pour nous permettre de détecter l'_Oméga_. Le problème, c'est de ne pas se faire contre-détecter avant. Ni après, d'ailleurs.

- Ca fait beaucoup de conditions ça ... » risqua Tony, peu rassuré.

Puis il se mit dans un coin du central opération, observant en silence les actes des hommes de l'équipage, qu'il admirait malgré lui.

« CO, de sonar, nous avons un contact en bande large. Bruits mécaniques... Vapeur... c'est un contact sous-marin, probablement le _Vladivostok_. Ses caractéristiques ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes que celles d'un _Akula_, mais il y a des ressemblances, c'est un russe, il n'y a pas de doutes. On l'a trouvé, Commandant, ajouta Taylor, tout excité.

- Très bien. Quelles sont ses coordonnées ?

- Il se trouve à 4500 mètres seulement Commandant. Azimut 1-7-0. Aucun signe de contre-détection.

- Bien. Morrison, entrez l'azimut du _Vladivostok_ dans la console de commande des armes.

- Torpilles parées, répondit l'officier ASM après quelques instants.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à le suivre et à enregistrer sa signature acoustique, reprit lentement Pacino. Veillez à bien garder la situation _supersilence_, ajouta-t-il en haussant la voix.

Il eut à peine le temps de donner ses ordres que son oreillette grésilla encore.

- CO, de radio, nous recevons un message ELF sur l'antenne-cadre.

_Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment_, pensa Pacino.

- Koblinski, répondit-il dans son oreillette, sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ?

- Apparemment, d'après ce qui a déjà été transmis, c'est un message pour les agents du NCIS.

- Bien reçu, je te les envoie.

Il se tourna vers Gibbs, Kate et Tony.

- Madame, messieurs, notre radio me signale un message pour vous. Ca a l'air urgent.

Les trois agents se regardèrent. _Ducky et Abby_, pensèrent-ils.

- Ok, j'y vais, fit Gibbs avec autorité. Vous deux, vous restez là ».

Et il sortit du PCNO.

Cela faisait six minutes que Gibbs patientait au local radio. Les ondes ELF étaient incroyablement lentes à leur parvenir, d'autant plus que leur immersion était profonde, et comme l'Etat-Major devait se douter qu'ils ne pourraient plus, dans le contexte actuel de leur mission, reprendre la vue, il avait semble-t-il décidé de tout envoyer par le biais des ondes ELF.

Gibbs attendit encore quatre minutes que le message soit entièrement transmis et que l'officier radio Koblinski veuille bien le décoder. Enfin, celui-ci lui tendit le papier, la mine soudain très pâle. Gibbs ne perdit pas de temps à lire les en-têtes, il passa directement au message en lui-même. Celui-ci n'était pas long, une ligne à peine :

_« Les empreintes retrouvées sur le couteau sont celles de l'officier ASM Sam Morrison »_.

Gibbs était à peine sorti du local radio qu'une déflagration résonna dans tout le bâtiment, le faisant trembler violemment.

Une suppression brutale fit claquer les tympans de tous les hommes présents dans le CO. Kate et Tony, debout au milieu du PCNO, se regardèrent, une lueur de frayeur et d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Le reste de l'équipage, en revanche, semblait avoir identifié ce bruit, mais cela ne les rassura en rien : les hommes s'agitaient bruyamment, jetant des regards frénétiques autour d'eux.

- CO, de sonar, on a une grenouille à la mer ! Je répète : on a une grenouille à la mer ! s'exclama la voix affolée de l'officier sonar Sean Taylor à travers la radio.

_Grenouille_ était un terme familier de sous-marinier utilisé pour désigner les torpilles. Pacino sentit la sueur coller son uniforme à sa peau.

- Nom de Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais donné l'ordre de faire feu ! ».

A cet instant, Kate sentit une main l'agripper par le cou, et elle fut tirée en arrière, près de la console de lancement des armes. Une lame de couteau se glissa sous sa gorge.

« Morrison ! s'exclama Pacino, choqué. Mon vieux, Torpedo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ces fils de pute vont payer ! répondit Morrison, la voix hachée par la rage et la peur.

A ce moment, Gibbs déboucha au PCNO, arme au poing, et il pointa son viseur droit sur la tête de Morrison.

- Morrison, arrêtez ça tout de suite. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez tué le Capitaine Kellogg, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ; arrêtez tant qu'il est encore temps.

- Vous n'avez pas bien compris, Agent Gibbs : je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ca fait des années que j'attends ce moment, des années que j'en rêve, que je n'en dors plus.

- Pourquoi avoir tué le Second ?

- Ce connard de Kellogg avait découvert mes intentions ! rugit Morrison. L'imbécile, il a voulu m'en parler avant d'en référer au Commandant. _Il eut un petit rire sadique._ Il n'aurait pas dû, ça lui a coûté la vie. J'ai attendu qu'il soit seul, puis je l'ai tué. Et je suis rentré tranquillement vers mes quartiers, et là, quelle aubaine ! J'ai croisé le jeune Koblinski. Je lui ai fait la causette pour qu'il me fournisse sans le savoir un alibi, pendant que Kellogg crevait la bouche ouverte. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout gâcher, pas si près du but !

Sa voix avait quelque chose de désespéré. Comment la vie avait-elle pu tourner un homme bon, apprécié de tout l'équipage, en ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui ?

- Torpedo, reprit Pacino plus calmement, malgré la nervosité qu'il éprouvait à l'intérieur de lui-même (les Russes n'allaient pas tarder à détecter la torpille). Qu'est-ce que les Russes t'ont fait, hein ? Dis-moi !

Il semblait prendre comme un affront personnel le fait qu'un des membres de son équipage se soit transformé en assassin et en traître.

Morrison eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu n'as donc pas lu mon dossier, Michael ? Demande à Martha ce que je leur reproche, demande-lui !

Tony intervint, les sourcils froncés de concentration, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu dans le dossier de l'officier.

- Martha était votre femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ma femme, oui ! Mais ces salauds de russes l'ont tuée, ils l'ont assassinée ! Nous étions en Russie pour une banale mission de diplomatie, et la mafia l'a torturée et laissée mourir seule, agonisant pendant de longues heures. Le gouvernement russe a tout fait pour étouffer l'affaire, et même les américains n'ont pas bougé un doigt, ils avaient trop peur de compromettre la phase de détente dans laquelle les deux pays étaient entrés. Cela fera bientôt seize ans. Seize ans de souffrance, de haine, de regrets. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ? hurla-t-il, au comble du désespoir. Je veux que ces hommes paient, qu'ils souffrent, coincés dans ce cercueil vivant, je veux qu'ils souffrent autant que ma femme a souffert.

- Non, bien sûr que non ce n'est pas normal, ce qui est arrivé à votre femme. Mais les hommes du _Vladivostok_ ne sont pas responsables de son assassinat, ce sont des innocents Morrison ! L'Agent Todd que vous retenez en otage est aussi une innocente, répondit Gibbs calmement, en y mettant toute sa conviction, avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en éprouvait intérieurement. Vous allez tuer des innocents et cela ne vous rendra pas votre femme.

- Et alors ? Sa voix était montée dans les aigus, reflétant toute sa douleur. Ma femme aussi était une innocente ! »

Et il tendit la main pour enclencher le commutateur de la deuxième torpille.

Les deux balles – une de Tony, une de Gibbs – l'atteignirent en pleine tête juste après qu'il eût actionné le lancement. A nouveau, une onde de pression se propagea dans tout le bâtiment, obligeant les hommes à bâiller pour rééquilibrer la pression dans leurs tympans. Morrison tomba sur le sol, sans vie. Mais le mal était fait : une deuxième Mark 50 était en route vers le _Vladivostok_.

Gibbs eut à peine le temps de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Kate en lui lançant un _« Ca va ? »_ soucieux, que déjà le PCNO entrait en ébullition.

« Si les Russes n'ont pas encore détecté la première torpille, ils auront sans doute entendu le coup de feu résonner, observa Pacino. On a intérêt à déguerpir d'ici, et vite !

Il prit sa respiration, avant d'enchaîner :

- Central, en avant toute. Central de PCP, donnez le maximum du réacteur, vitesse maximale, régime cavitant, immersion 350 mètres, assiette moins 15 degrés. Cap au 2-4-9.

Le sous-marin se mit à vibrer quand les pompes primaires du réacteur passèrent en grande vitesse, permettant au bâtiment d'avoisiner les 38 nœuds.

- CO, de sonar, détection torpille ! Détection torpille ! Azimut 2-3-7. _Il écouta un instant._ Bon sang, c'est une saleté de Magnum ! J'entends aussi en fond des bruits très nets de réacteur. Le _Vladivostok_, après avoir lancé, dérobe lui aussi à vitesse maximale, il doit avoir repéré les Mark 50.

- Merde », jura Pacino, tout en pensant que c'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait que ses torpilles n'atteignent pas leur but.

Il reprit vite son calme, après tout c'est ce qui faisait de lui un bon commandant. Il réfléchit. Le _Devilfish_ filait actuellement à près de 38 nœuds. Une Magnum pouvait en atteindre 60. Son bâtiment pouvait peut-être atteindre 45 nœuds en utilisant le réacteur nucléaire à 150 de sa puissance, mais non seulement cela représentait un danger de radiation très élevé, mais en plus les chances de s'en sortir étaient minces : il était peu probable que la Magnum tombe à cours de carburant avant de l'avoir rejoint. Son regard tomba alors sur la devise du _Devilfish_, exposée au PCNO avec le _Jolly Roger_ : _« Tout essayer, même tricher »_.

Il lui restait une solution. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et la voix qui s'éleva dans l'air confiné du PCNO était ferme :

« Stoppez ! ».

L'ordre résonna dans le silence soudain du PCNO.

Pacino répéta sa directive :

« Stoppez tout. Passez la propulsion sur le moteur électrique de secours ; dites au PCP de mettre le réacteur en alarme et d'arrêter les pompes primaires.

Et, alors que tous les hommes du PCNO avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, il ajouta, comme pour se justifier :

- C'est notre seule chance. A cette distance, la Magnum ne mettra pas plus de six minutes pour nous atteindre si nous continuons à dérober. Non, notre seule chance est d'arrêter tous les systèmes. La torpille ne nous entendra pas, elle croira avoir perdu notre trace et passera à côté de nous sans même se rendre compte de notre présence. Demandez au PCP combien de temps la batterie peut tenir.

- Dix-sept minutes, Commandant. Pas une de plus.

- Ca devrait suffire », commenta Pacino avec beaucoup plus d'optimisme qu'il n'en éprouvait réellement.

Et chacun attendit en silence, un silence lourd de tension, interrompu de temps à autre par la voix angoissée de l'officier sonar qui rendait compte de l'évolution de la torpille assaillante. Ils ne pouvaient pas suivre celle de leurs propres Mark 50, Morrison ayant pris soin de rompre le filoguidage, qui aurait pu leur permettre de modifier les instructions reçues par la torpille et ainsi peut-être éviter, en la déviant de sa trajectoire, le drame qui allait se jouer.

Gibbs, Tony et Kate se tenaient dans un coin du PCNO. Le jeune agent avait l'air vaguement affolé. S'immobiliser au beau milieu de l'océan alors qu'une torpille fonçait droit sur eux lui semblait totalement insensé, et il se rongeait nerveusement les ongles en jetant des regards égarés un peu partout autour de lui. Comment tous ces gens pouvaient garder tant de sang-froid alors qu'un engin qui causerait peut-être leur perte se rapprochait inéluctablement de la coque du _Devilfish_ ? Il avait beau se dire que ce professionnalisme de façade faisait partie de leur métier et qu'ils étaient sans doute bien plus agités à l'intérieur qu'ils ne voulaient bien le montrer en extérieur, il ne le comprenait pas. Il pensa alors aux paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait écoutée à la radio et qui l'avait marqué : _« Comment un homme peut-il aller au combat, alors qu'il sent au fond de lui qu'il n'en reviendra pas ? »_. Sa transpiration se fit encore plus abondante et sa respiration plus saccadée.

A côté de lui, Gibbs et Kate conservaient une apparente tranquillité, même si leurs yeux – comme ceux de tous les hommes du compartiment – exprimaient une peur panique bien réelle. Alors que la torpille était annoncée à deux minutes, Kate se mit à trembler légèrement, et Gibbs n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de saisir sa main et de la serrer doucement dans la sienne, pour la rassurer, le regard toujours fixement posé sur le répétiteur sonar.

« CO, de sonar, arrivée de la torpille dans 57 secondes ».

Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire pour s'en rendre compte : le système d'émission sonar de la Magnum lui faisait émettre un sifflement aigu qui conduisit le personnel au bord de la nausée. Ce sifflement s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et que la torpille approchait ; la tension au PCNO en était devenue palpable, et la main de Gibbs accentua sa pression sur celle de Kate.

L'émission sonar de la torpille se fit de plus en plus aiguë, jusqu'à atteindre le seuil de l'intolérable, d'un coup elle leur vrilla les oreilles, et ils tournèrent la tête sur tribord, où ils pouvaient presque sentir le mouvement de la torpille. Puis, la tonalité se fit de plus en plus grave et de moins en moins forte.

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais elles leur parurent des heures, et personne au PCNO n'osa bouger.

« CO, de sonar, fit la voix hachée de Taylor, la torpille s'éloigne. Je répète, la torpille s'éloigne ! »

Cette confirmation formulée à voix haute de l'impression qu'ils avaient ressentie libéra les hommes de l'équipage du poids qui les étreignait. Le soulagement était lisible sur tous les visages, qui se décontractèrent d'un seul coup. Tony émit un énorme bruit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un soupir de soulagement, et Gibbs relâcha doucement la pression sur la main de Kate, l'observant attentivement pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien avant de la lâcher complètement. Elle ne put qu'esquisser une grimace pour le remercier, les muscles de sa bouche refusant de se contracter en un sourire. Mais cela lui suffit.

Cependant, le répit fut de courte durée. Un tremblement accompagné d'un grondement sourd secoua le bâtiment.

« CO, de sonar, j'entends une explosion au lointain. Azimut 1-7-0. Des bruits de déchirure de coque également. _Un moment, puis :_ Une deuxième explosion. _Il poursuivit d'une voix blanche :_ Le _Vladivostok _est en train de couler. Je perçois nettement l'implosion de sa coque ».

Le silence se fit à nouveau au PCNO. La consternation était de rigueur. Ils avaient envoyé un bâtiment par le fond. En attaquant, pas en se défendant. Car si le sous-marin russe avait bel et bien lancé une torpille sur eux, c'était en se croyant – à juste titre quelque part – en situation de légitime défense, et aucun des membres de l'équipage – hormis Morrison – n'avait souhaité la destruction du _Vladivostok_.

« Central, redémarrez la propulsion le plus rapidement possible. Faites diverger le réacteur.

- A vos ordres, Commandant.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard :

- Ca y est Commandant, le réacteur est critique.

- Central, chassez aux ballasts, ordonna Pacino. Nous faisons surface d'urgence. Vitesse 30 nœuds, assiette 35.

L'alarme prévenant de la remontée d'urgence hurla ses _Ouh-Gah_, _Ouh-Gah_, _Ouh-Gah_, et le maître de Central attrapa un micro pour annoncer sur la diffusion générale :

- Surface, surface, surface !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le _Devilfish_ crevait la surface de l'océan, répandant des gerbes d'écume sur une centaine de mètres. Il retomba lourdement sur le ventre, son poids le faisant s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les profondeurs, avant de retrouver un équilibre en surface, la coque du sous-marin ballottée par la houle.

- Hissez l'antenne multifonction et appelez le satellite. Koblinski, envoyez un message flash à COMSUBLANT leur relatant les grandes lignes des événements et demandez-leur si nous sommes autorisés à porter secours au _Vladivostok_ ou à en demander auprès des Russes. Vite ! PCP, l'explosion n'a rien endommagé ?

- Non, Commandant, le sous-marin est paré.

De son côté, Koblinski fit du mieux qu'il put et, à peine dix minutes plus tard, ils recevaient la réponse de l'Etat-Major.

Pacino la considéra quelques instants, les yeux rivés sur le papier que venait de lui tendre le lieutenant.

- Merde, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il releva la tête, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Central, rentrez l'antenne multifonction. Nous plongeons. Immersion 253 mètres, vitesse 5 nœuds puis 25 quand nous serons stabilisés. Cap au 1-3-7.

- Toutes purges ouvertes !

Le klaxon de plongée retentit aussitôt à travers tout le bâtiment : _Rheeeeeuh_, _Rheeeeeuh_, _Rheeeeeuh_...

- Alerte, alerte, alerte ! prévint le maître de Central, selon la procédure.

- Nous rentrons au bercail, Commandant ?

- En effet, soupira ce dernier.

Kate et Tony se regardèrent, incrédules.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'exclama la brunette. Ces marins russes n'ont rien fait, ce sont des victimes, des in-no-ce-nts ! scanda-t-elle, effarée. Toi-même tu l'as dit à Morrison, Gibbs ! Tout ceci est notre faute, pas la leur ! Ils n'ont pas mérité de payer de leur vie nos erreurs ! Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser comme ça, sans rien tenter ! Ce n'est pas humain, ce n'est pas...

- Kate, intervint Gibbs d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant mais qui était plus las qu'autre chose, comme si tout cela l'avait vidé de son énergie. Kate, le Commandant Pacino ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

- Ah oui, elle est bien belle l'armée ! On se cache derrière les décisions des politiques pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Et la morale hein ? Vous en faites quoi de la morale ? Et les sentiments ? Vous n'êtes pas capables d'en éprouver ? C'est à croire que vous n'avez pas de conscience. On pourrait très bien être à la place de ses pauvres gars, mince !

- Elle a raison boss, nous...

- Kate, reprit Gibbs avec passion cette fois, ignorant l'interruption de Tony. Je comprends que tu sois écoeurée, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Les torpilles ont déjà dû tuer la majeure partie de l'équipage, même si nous pouvions aller les secourir, il n'est pas sûr qu'il reste des survivants. Puis nous ne sommes pas équipés pour descendre à des immersions si profondes, le _Vladivostok_ a dû largement dépasser l'immersion de destruction maintenant, c'est trop tard, il a dû couler jusqu'au fond, vers les 1500 mètres. Ce serait de la folie !

- Tu parles, répliqua-t-elle avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Washington est surtout bien content qu'on l'ait coulé, ça doit bien les arranger, ces hypocrites de politicards ! C'est... écoeurant. Ces Russes n'ont strictement _rien_ fait, merde ! De quel droit ils décident, de derrière leurs bureaux, de les condamner ? On n'est plus en période de Guerre Froide, les Russes ne sont plus nos ennemis !

- Ce n'est pas si simple que cela, Kate : si les Russes apprennent que nous leur avons coulé un sous-marin, leur meilleur sous-marin, comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir ? Ils croiront que nous l'avons fait sciemment, jamais ils ne croiront la vraie histoire, et ça se comprend. D'ailleurs, Washington ne voudra certainement pas la leur révéler, parce que ce serait admettre qu'ils n'ont pas un contrôle total sur leurs forces armées, et c'est impensable. C'est nul, je te l'accorde, mais c'est comme ça. Et si les Russes pensent que nous les avons délibérément attaqués, ils peuvent très bien décider d'entrer en guerre contre les Etats-Unis et...

- Tu sais pertinemment que ça n'arrivera pas, Gibbs. Et Washington le sait aussi. Les Russes ne diront rien, car ils ne sont pas suffisamment forts pour faire le poids face aux Etats-Unis. Ca restera juste un banal incident diplomatique parmi les autres, tout au plus.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Katie ; ils pourraient demander le soutien de l'ONU qui le leur accordera légitimement. D'accord, nous pesons officieusement à l'ONU plus qu'on ne le devrait officiellement, et aucune sanction militaire ne pourra être prise contre notre pays, mais ce serait porter un grand coup à son image. On ne peut pas savoir ce qui va se passer, et ceci est un pari qu'on ne peut pas se permettre, ce n'est pas à nous de décider ! Tu sais, parfois les conséquences de nos actes sont bien plus complexes que nous pouvons l'imaginer. Washington a fait un choix, nous devons le respecter et l'assumer. Ces hommes vont peut-être mourir pour rien, de la manière la plus injuste qui soit, mais ce sera peut-être pour sauver des milliers d'autres vies encore plus innocentes. Ils étaient militaires Kate, ils savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient en rentrant dans l'armée.

- Tu te fais l'avocat du Diable là, Gibbs ! Moi, je n'assumerai pas un choix que je n'ai pas fait, poursuivit-elle avec véhémence. Et si je comprends bien ton... argumentation _(ses mots étaient teintés de mépris)_, ces morts vont peut-être en éviter d'autres, c'est ça ? Mais alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas tiré sur Morrison plus tôt Gibbs, hein ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me tenait en otage, c'est ça ? Mais Gibbs, si tu avais tiré, il n'y aurait eu qu'une vie de sacrifiée, pas 150 !

Elle le toisa sans indulgence.

- Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça, Kate. Et de toutes façons il avait déjà lancé la première torpille, répondit-il lentement.

- Oui, mais peut-être qu'une seule torpille n'aurait pas réussi à l'endommager suffisamment pour qu'il coule. Il aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir, non ?

Gibbs s'était posé exactement la même question, et il savait qu'elle avait raison : peut-être le _Vladivostok_ serait-il encore en vie s'il avait tiré avant sur Morrison. Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas sûr, l'officier sonar n'avait-il pas entendu un bruit de rupture de coque dès la première explosion ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Tout ce qu'il savait, il devait l'avouer, c'était que c'était beaucoup moins difficile de sacrifier 150 vies anonymes que de renoncer à une seule à laquelle on tient, à laquelle on tient énormément.

- Je sais, répondit-il dans un souffle en détournant la tête, rongé par la culpabilité.

Kate resta un moment silencieuse, puis :

- Vous me dégoûtez, lâcha-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Gibbs et Pacino. Et elle quitta le PCNO, les larmes aux yeux.

**Base navale de Norfolk**

**Norfolk, Virginie**

_**9 jours plus tard**_

L'_USS Devilfish _était rentré à quai trois heures plus tôt, à 2:17 am heure locale, le Jolly _Roger_ ne flottant pas au vent comme de coutume. La tristesse et le recueillement étaient de mise parmi l'équipage, et un sentiment de profonde amertume les submergea quand ils entendirent à la radio que le gouvernement russe avait fait une déclaration publique sur la disparition du _Vladivostok_ et de ses _"147 valeureux membres d'équipage"_. Selon la version officielle, sa coque fraîchement construite n'avait pas résisté à l'explosion interne d'une torpille Magnum défectueuse.

Bien sûr, les Russes en savaient bien plus qu'ils ne le disaient, leurs satellites avaient très certainement remarqué le _Devilfish_ durant la brève période où il avait fait surface. Les services de renseignement américains leur apprendraient même plus tard qu'ils avaient intercepté une liaison radio entre Moscou et la base navale de Severomorsk, rendant compte du naufrage du _Vladivostok_ : la première Mark 50 avait causé des dégâts irréparables au sous-marin, la seconde ne faisant que précipiter son agonie. Mais la politique étant ce qu'elle était, les diplomates firent comme si de rien n'était, et chefs américains et russes se serrèrent la main en s'exprimant de _"sincères condoléances pour ce terrible et regrettable accident"_. Les Américains poussèrent même l'hypocrisie jusqu'à proposer un bâtiment de sauvetage pour les aider à repêcher la carcasse du _Vladivostok_. Quel comble pour Morrison, lui qui avait envoyé par le fond cet équipage russe pour se venger du silence des deux gouvernements face au meurtre de sa femme, souhaitant révéler au grand jour cette histoire. Mais l'Histoire se répétait, inlassablement. _"Celui qui oublie le passé se condamne à le revivre"_. Les Hommes n'apprendraient-ils donc jamais ?

**Base aérienne de Washington**

**Washington DC**

**_5:21 am heure locale_**

Une pluie fine, triste et ininterrompue tombait sur la ville encore endormie de Washington et, quand les trois agents atterrirent à la base aérienne de DC, le temps était en accord avec leur humeur maussade. Depuis leur dispute à bord du _Devilfish_, Kate n'avait plus adressé la parole à Gibbs ; elle n'était même pas retournée dormir dans leur cabine, demandant à Tony – qui naviguait entre les deux comme il pouvait – d'échanger sa bannette avec elle.

Ils montèrent silencieusement dans la voiture de Gibbs, Kate à l'arrière. Alors que le véhicule s'engageait en direction du centre-ville, roulant doucement dans les rues pourtant désertes de la capitale, Tony soupira :

« Finalement, ce n'était ni vraiment totalement un crime passionnel, ni vraiment totalement un crime terroriste. C'était un peu des deux ». Et sa voix était sombre.

Le jeune agent fut le premier à être déposé. Il arborait une mine grave qui ne lui seyait guère.

« Bonne nuit, Tony, dit doucement Gibbs, qui semblait avoir vieilli depuis le naufrage du _Vladivostok_ et son altercation avec Kate. Il semblait avoir perdu toute agressivité, toute velléité offensive : il subissait la vie.

- Bonne nuit, Gibbs. Kate », la salua Tony.

Et la voiture repartit en direction de Georgetown. Le trajet fut effectué dans un silence inconfortable, presque oppressant, et, une fois que Gibbs fut en vue de l'immeuble de Kate, il gara la voiture, éteignit le contact puis se retourna tout en commençant :

« Kate, je... »

Le claquement sec de la portière lui répondit.

Il la regarda s'éloigner sous la pluie, sans se retourner, et la petite silhouette, si fragile qu'il eut instantanément envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras, disparut bien vite dans l'obscurité.

Gibbs soupira un grand coup, posa ses bras sur le volant, et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement dessus.

Kate venait à peine de poser ses affaires dans son appartement qu'un coup discret fut frappé à sa porte. Elle se figea et, lasse, soupira avant de se traîner jusqu'à l'entrée, ouvrant la porte sans même regarder qui se trouvait derrière.

« Kate...

Cétait Gibbs. L'air hagard, les cheveux en bataille trempés par la pluie, des épis un peu partout. Comme s'il avait passé et repassé nerveusement ses mains dedans.

- Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, Gibbs ».

Dans sa voix perçait une très nette désillusion, de la déception aussi. Et de la lassitude : elle était fatiguée de toute cette histoire, elle en avait marre de se disputer, sa dernière altercation avec Gibbs à bord du _Devilfish_ l'avait vidée de toute son énergie, et la route désagréablement silencieuse jusque chez elle n'avait arrangé en rien son état d'esprit. Et leur relation. Elle aurait tant voulu lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, partager avec lui ses émotions, sa souffrance. Elle avait envie de sentir ses bras puissants se refermer autour d'elle pour la réconforter, lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille pendant qu'elle appuierait sa tête contre son torse musculeux. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait devant elle, c'était de l'incompréhension, un mur d'incompréhension mutuelle qu'elle avait activement contribué à ériger. Un vieux réflexe d'autodéfense pour ne pas se laisser aller peut-être...

Gibbs referma la porte derrière lui, comme pour bien montrer qu'il ne comptait pas partir de sitôt.

« Kate, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie ! » Sa voix était douce et tendre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il prit cela comme une chance qui lui était donnée de s'expliquer.

« Le Commandant Pacino n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres, Kate. Ca me révolte moi aussi, je te jure, et je suis sûre que lui aussi n'en dort plus la nuit, c'est un type bien tu sais. Mais c'est comme ça, l'armée est au service de la politique. Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça.

Elle sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux face à la maladresse de Gibbs, qui persistait dans son argumentation. Etait-il venu la voir uniquement pour lui parler du bon, de l'excellent, de l'exceptionnel Pacino ? Elle ressentit un irrépressible besoin de faire du mal à cet homme qui faisait saigner son cœur de sentiments refoulés.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour retourner dans l'armée, hein, Gibbs ? Au moins, là-bas tu seras dans ton élément, avec des équipiers qui vénéreront ta dévotion aux règles de l'armée !

Elle croisa son regard, blessé, mais curieusement, elle n'en éprouva aucune satisfaction. Lui, de son côté, lut dans ses yeux tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, toute la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui et que, en une nuit, il avait trahie. Il se sentit misérable. Minable.

- Non, Kate, implora-t-il d'une voix douloureuse, jetant ses dernières force dans la bataille, avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Non Kate, tu te trompes. Je te jure, tu te trompes. _Un silence._ Si j'ai... quitté les Marine's, c'est précisément parce que je ne supportais plus... ça, tout ça. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d'obéir à des ordres que ma conscience me disait d'ignorer. Je n'y arrivais plus, Kate !

Il vit une lueur d'espoir briller dans son regard. Peut-être n'était-il finalement pas le total _bastard_ que tout le monde se plaisait à croire, pensa-t-elle.

- Je n'y arrivais plus Kate. _Sa voix se brisa._ Tout comme je n'arrive plus aujourd'hui à refouler mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, ajouta-t-il alors que sa vue se brouillait. Tu sais, quand tu discutes un de mes ordres au NCIS, même si je te réprimande, intérieurement j'admire ta force de caractère. Je suis si fier de toi ! Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi... », répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il fit un pas vers elle, puis un second, et encore un autre, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle le fixait sans bouger, les bras ballants le long du corps, la bouche entr'ouverte en un muet hoquet de surprise. Son esprit lui semblait marcher au ralenti, comme anesthésié. Quelque chose d'à la fois extrêmement douloureux et heureux était en train de se passer à l'intérieur d'elle et, paradoxalement, le seul mouvement externe était celui de ses larmes qui roulaient lentement le long de ses joues.

Gibbs leva une main hésitante et, de son pouce, essuya une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme. Puis, ses doigts se mirent à caresser délicatement ladite joue, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il voulait qu'elle se noie dans cet océan bleuté qui débordait de sentiments à partager, à découvrir. Ensemble. Il voulait lui faire passer dans ce simple regard tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Mais le visage de Kate restait désespérément figé en cette expression lointaine d'incrédulité, qu'il prit pour de l'incompréhension au mieux, de l'indifférence au pire, et cela lui fit mal. _"Eyes can lie"_. Il ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses propres joues et, doucement, pencha la tête en avant, les yeux toujours solidement ancrés dans ceux de Kate, quêtant son approbation.

Ses yeux se fermèrent quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, et il s'arrêta un instant, les paupières toujours closes, lui laissant le temps de réagir. Et, comme elle ne le repoussait pas, il se pencha un peu plus, ses lèvres capturant les siennes avec plus d'insistance. Il se mit à caresser de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme et, passant une main chaude et ferme derrière sa nuque, il l'attira contre lui, essayant, en vain, de réprimer contre ses lèvres le gémissement qui montait de sa gorge. Sa langue envahit sa bouche et, avec une douceur infinie, vint caresser la sienne dans un geste apaisant. Il sentit le désir monter violemment en lui comme une vague de tendresse le submergeait, et son cœur fut déchiré de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas éprouver les mêmes sensations et sentiments. Pourtant, il aurait juré l'avoir sentie frémir sous ses caresses. Mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas, ne faisait aucun signe pour l'encourager à continuer. Alors, à contrecoeur, il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et, rouvrant les yeux, il lui adressa un dernier regard, intense, où se mêlaient amour, désir et souffrance. Puis il se retourna, la gorge serrée, et marcha lourdement vers la sortie.

Kate resta immobile, en état de choc. Etait-ce vraiment la réalité ? N'était-elle pas en train de faire un de ces rêves particulièrement cruel et frustrant ? Elle pouvait encore sentir la douce chaleur de ses lèvres se pressant contre les siennes. Etait-il possible que... ? Retrouvant un peu de sa lucidité, elle regarda Gibbs se diriger vers la sortie, accablé, et elle sut que s'il franchissait cette porte, sa vie s'écroulerait.

Une main se posa juste à temps sur son avant-bras, glissant jusqu'à sa main gauche dans une caresse douce et soyeuse. Il stoppa instantanément et retint son souffle, craignant d'avoir imaginé ce tendre contact. Et, quand il trouva enfin en lui le courage nécessaire pour affronter la réalité, il baissa lentement les yeux vers sa main gauche, le cœur battant.

Il tressaillit.

Une autre main était chaudement glissée dans la sienne, et son regard remonta calmement le long du bras à qui cette main appartenait. Puis l'épaule. Le cou. Le menton. Les lèvres. Le nez. Et enfin les yeux. Ses yeux bleu azur tombèrent dans des yeux noisette qui brillaient d'une curieuse lueur. Il put y lire tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les siens quelques minutes auparavant. Amour. Désir. Souffrance. Il la sentit frémir quand elle comprit qu'il avait mis à nu ses sentiments. Des larmes de joie ou de tristesse, ils n'auraient trop su le dire – peut-être des larmes de joie triste – leur montèrent aux yeux, et aucun ne fit un geste pour les refouler. Ils les laissèrent couler librement, sans bruit, se dévisageant. Il était temps que les émotions qui débordaient de leur cœur sortent de leur prison d'acier, et ces gouttes au goût habituellement salé avaient aujourd'hui une saveur sucrée.

Un sourire timide trembla sur les lèvres de Kate.

« Reste », murmura-t-elle.

– **FIN –**

88


End file.
